Teen Life
by Naitsirc
Summary: [UA Yaoi SasuNaru y otras parejas!] noche de pasión para nuestros chicos... qué les espera en un futuro? Lemmon Lemmon! Cap 4 up. ACTUALIZADO! [dejen review al salir plis xD]
1. Introducción, Empieza lo bueno Dattebayo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son obra y gracia del espíritu santo de Kishimoto xDD Ni me pagan ni nada por hacerlo…. (Inner: y pa qué coño lo haces?) …**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Yaoi (cualquier forma de vida homofóbica, retrógrada o intolerante frente al yaoi que no lea…), Lemmon (jujuju creo que os gustará jajaja Kakashi master perver rules!), SasuNaruSasu… cómo no… Otras parejas… ya me diréis cuales xDD**

**  
Wolaaaaa! Akí está el tito Nai (o JC, como prefiráis xD). Os traigo mi nuevo fanfic, una idea semejante al anterior pero que pienso tratar de una forma lo más normal posible,. Sí, sé que debería seguir con el otro fic pero deseos contenidos, vida personal e ideas de otros fics ((Inner: pero cuántos te has leido cacho pervertido!) no lo sé pero muchos jojojojo (sangre por la nariz) jojojo (Inner: que alguien mate a éste engendro…) jojojo…)**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Teen Life**

**  
**_Para situarnos os narraré cómo está la situación, antes de empezar con la historia, claro está.  
Nos encontramos en Konoha, una gran ciudad con sus barrios, suburbios…_ (imaginaos Madrid o en su defecto… New York (Inner: seee igualitooooos…)) en el país del fuego.

_Nos remontamos 8 años atrás…_ (Kurt Cobain seguía vivo… xDD (Inner: no te rías k lloré su muerte…) si ni le conocías… ¬¬U (Inner: U)) _donde un chibi Naruto y un chibi Sasuke se encuentran en un parque, ambos con 7 años de edad._

_Sasuke lloraba porque alguien entró en su casa y mató a sus padres mientras estaba en la escuela. Su hermano Itachi no apareció, ni su cadáver.  
Naruto lloraba por la trágica muerte de sus padres en un accidente ferroviario junto muchas más personas.  
_  
_En ése momento ambos niños se encontraron… solos, sin nadie…_

Un niño rúbio se acercaba a uno moreno en los colúmpios, llorando amargamente.

- Ne… qué te pasa dattebayo? – preguntó el pequeño rubio en plan amistoso.

- Nada…snif… que te importe….snif – respondió el moreno llorando amargamente.

- Ne… cuéntamelo… quiero ayudarte- dijo sonriendo zorrunamente.

El moreno alzó la vista y contempló tan maravillosa imagen quedándaso por unos instantes sumergido en esa radiante energía, esa alegría que contagia el pequeño rubio.

Dejando su ensimismamiento el moreno decidió contar lo ocurrido, limpiándose las marcas de su llanto.

- Alguien ha… matado a mis padres… - Y así comenzó a contar sus penas al pequeño rubio que lo atendía. Al acabar el joven ojiazul le abrazó tiernamente.

- Has sufrido mucho… pero si no han encontrado a tu hermano… seguro que está vivo! – intentando animarle con otras de sus expresivas sonrisas.

En ése momento el pequeño de ojos azabaches se percató de las marcas en el rostro del pequeño rubio. Tenía marcas de lágrimas recorrer su rostro! Movido por la curiosidad el pequeño moreno le preguntó porr qué había llorado.

- Ah… es que… mis padres… han… muerto – retornaban las lágrimas a sus ojos… - snif… en el accidente…snif… ferroviario…-

El moreno se quedó perplejo, no era el único que perdió a sus padres. Cuando fue a consolarlo, a intentar decirle que seguro que alguien le quedaría, como hizo anteriormente el rubio con él el pequeño de las orbes azules siguió…

- Y…snif… no tengo…snif… a nadie!- cayendo en un profundo llanto.

El moreno lo tomó entre sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho para aliviarlo.

- Mi nombr es Sasuke Uchiha…. Y el tuyo?- articuló relajadamente el moreno para calmar al rubio.

- Na-Naruto U-Uzumaki…- alegrando su cara, mirando al moreno.

Con una enorme sonrisa, intentando imitar la del rubio le dijo – desde ahora seremos los mejores amigos del mundo entero!-

Naruto, ya saliendo de su penumbra se limpió los ojos y enérgicamente respondió – Hai!-

_Así comenzó la enorme amistad entre estos dos… qué gran aprecio se tenían._

_Como ambos quedaron solos sin nadie a quien acudir recurrieron a asuntos legales. Iruka, profesor de primaria y secundaria decidió hacerse cargo de su querido alumno Naruto. Mientras tanto, Sasuke no tenía dónde ir así que Iruka decidió tomar la potestad también de éste, hasta que apareciera algún familiar._

_Sasuke y Naruto pasaron los años en el colegio, siendo prácticamente como hermanos._

_Naruto destacaba por hacer furor entre las chicas e incluso algunos chicos (que ronto empiezan Dios xD) pero… nada comparado a Sasuke… buen deportista, gran estudiante y además con todas las chicas que quisiera detrás de él. Entre hambos había una pequeña rivalidad. Naruto buscaba la popularidad y Sasuke buscaba la gran facilidad de Naruto para alegrar a los demás, su don de gentes, su increíble resistencia… entre ambos se complimentaban._

_Ya en 5º de primaria ocurrió algo inesperado. Itachi apareció, tomando la potestad de su hermano, aunque él era menor, pero al poseer estudios mínimos y trabajo se lo permitieron._

_Naruto recordaría ése curso como una nueva etapa donde las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Él mismo, del enfado decidió hacerse un aro en la oreja izquierda, para llamar la atención… porque Sasuke también se había hecho uno _(xDDD)

_En sexto Naruto se fue acercando a nuevas amistades, además de las que poseía anteriormente, siendo arrastrado al vicio del tabaco… aunque llevándolo con perfecto control. Durante unos meses fue el más popular… hasta que Sasuke también empezó a fumar._

_En 1º de la ESO (Educación Secundaria Obligatoria) Naruto ya probó la marihuana _(o marijuana, como prefiráis xDD)_ cosa que a Sasuke le interesó también, ya juntándose al nuevo grupo de naruto._

_En 2º Naruto decidió volver con sus anteriores amistades por un suceso ocurrido (_habrá que leer para conocerlo muahahaha)_ aunque seguía qedando a veces con ellos pa echarse unos petas algún día… siempre pocos, claro. Sasuke dejó el tabaco, ya que para hacer deporte le iba fatal y, por negocios de su hermano o cosas de la vida, tuvo que irse a otra ciudad por tiempo indefinido, dejándo a Naruto y su vida atrás. En ése año fue cuando Naruto se puso su pearcing en la lengua, cosa que le atraía mucho. Además fue entrenandose bastante y haciendo bastante deporte… fue su año de gloria._

_En 3º de ESO Sasuke regresó, con un pearcing en la lengua también y uno más en la ceja derecha. Las chicas volvieron a caer rendidas a sus pies. Ése año, Sasuke, pudo apreciar la evolución del rubio en el último año, se le veia bastante atractivo y cambiado, además de que su número de fans se incrementó._

_Entre ellos haciendo trastadas, graffitis, fumando de vez en cuando (tabaco o porros con sus otras "amistades"), bebiendo en el puerto (hago referencia de puerto al paseo marítimo dónde lod restaurantes, bares, clubs, discotecas, pubs…)… en definitiva, Naruto y Sasuke, con sus diferencias, eran los reyes del mambo, los más influyentes y populares (de los chicos) en el insti. Ése año, Sasuke empezó a salir con Sakura, jefa de las animadoras y chica más popular del insti mientras que Naruto empezó a salir con Hinata, con su primo muy a regañadientes._

_Y llegamos a 4º! Aquí es dónde empezará mi fic. Sasuke tiene ahora 2 pearcings en la derecha y 3 en la izquierda (un aro en el lóbulo y 2 en el arco en la derecha 2 aros en el lóbulo), uno en la ceja derecha y una bola plateada en la lengua. Naruto tiene 2 en la izquierda (aros en el lóbulo ) y 1 en la derecha (otro aro en lóbulo) y un pearcing en la lengua. _

_Sus pintas y gustos fueron evolucionando con el tiempo. Sasuke es gran fan del metal y si es black mejor, gran fanático de Cradle of Filth y grupos por el estilo. También tolera heavy metal, gothic, un… todos los tipos de metal, de rock y si está de buen humor, todo tipo de música (en la disco se le ha visto bailar reeague con Sakura). A Naruto en sí le encanta el metal… toda la música es buena para él pero donde hayan baterías y guitarras eléctricas…_

_Parece mentira, pero sus gustos van muy acorde… eso siempre ha causado en los demás, la impresión de que aunque ya no lo sean, en su interior son hermanos…. O algo más?_

**Neeee, tranquilos! Que era sólo la introducción! Es para poneros un poco en la situación del fic… vaya pintas que nos llevarán Naruto y Sasuke… irán vestidos como… como yo! xDD pero a ellos les queda mejor y les añadiré más complementos (los pearcings, pendientes y hábitos fumadores ya son decoración… lo de beber no xDD).**

**Cap 1. Empieza lo bueno Dattebayo!**

El tutor Iruka repasaba la lista de asistencias encontrándose 2 faltas en su clase. El primer día del semestre y ya habían los dos retrasos de siempre, aunque uno era a posta, ya que llegó junto a él mismo…

**- Alguien sabe dónde están Uzumaki y Uchiha? –** preguntó pacientemente

**- Fumando en el baño, seguro jajaja- **comentó Kiba, un chico de pelo castaño con colmillos afilados y expresión de bestia, avivando las risas en el aula.

**- O follándo! Jajaja-** Comentó Ino, una rubia, del grupo de animadoras, anterior capitana a Sakura y gran fanática del yaoi. Con su comentario dejó a la clase en silencio…

- …- clase

De golpe se abrió la puesta del aula dejando ver una rubia cabellera, seguida de un jóven de piel tostada y enormes ojos azules. Éste iba con una camisa negra de SlipKnoT (Síiiii! Lo logré! Naruto es de los míos! MUAHAHAHAHA!) y pantalones piratas cubiertos de cadenas. Tenía además unas pulseras con pinchos en las muchecas y la raya de los ojos pintada. La marca se limitaba a cubriir un poco sus pestañas y un trozo de párpado inferior resaltado todavía más por el profundo azul de su mirada.

**- Presente Iruka –sensei!- **haciendo pose militar (mano en la frente, pecho fuera…)- me he retrasado porque… eh… etto… - **ponía su carita mas inocente y mirando a la clase…** -** Hinata-chan! Cuánto tiempo! Desde julio! Dáme un beso no?- ** acercándose a ella dejándo a su tutor personal con una gotaza.

-** Bien, entonces sólo falta Uchiha Sasuke- **abriéndose al instante la puerta dejando oir

**- Presente!-** Un chico moreno, más alto que el rubio, de tez pálida hizo aparición con su camisa de Marilyn Manson, sus vaqueros raperos medio caidos enseñando sus boxer Calvin Klein y con anillos en sus manos, pero no anillos normales como 3 que llevaba el rubio, tenía 2 normales y otros que eran un dedo entero, garras precisamente, con una uña afilada y al final un pincho, haciéndo a la longitud del dedo, caracteres y motivos diversos. Todas las chicas le miraban el culo sin pudor alguno. – **Veo que me habéis echado de menos… jeh, yo a vosotras no…-** dirigió su mirada a Naruto.

Éste mirándolo de levantó un poco la camisa y bajó los pantalones levemente mostrando también su boxer DIM negro y sacándole la lengua mostrando su pearcing.  
El moreno como acto reflejo le sacó también la lengua y se empezaron a reir sentándose uno al lado del otro y comentando qué hicieron en agosto.

Naruto ezplicó que se fue con Jiraya, un abuelo muy pervertido que tenía y que lo visitaba de vez en cuando (Si os preguntáis por qué no obtuvo la potestad… simplemente mirad a Jiraya por Dios xDD). Sasuke comentó que ése mes estuvo liándose con otra en otra ciudad a la que se fue con su hermano.

Mientras Iruka suplicaba atención a los 2 cretinos que hablaban.

**- Por favor, escchaaad… que yo también existo.. – **llorando TT.TT –** eh… que estoy aquí….-** pero ellos seguían a lo suyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el patio se reunió el grupo que eran todos los años, Ino, la rubia de antes; Shikamaru, un chico inteligente pero a la vez muy cansino… perezoso más bien: Kiba, ya lo conocéis: Hinata, una morena de ojos blancos, jefa del club de matemáticas, de ajedrez y buena gimnasta rítmica; Sakura, pelirosa aclamada por su belleza y liderazgo del grupo de animadoras, además de heber estado con bastantes chicos, aunque el importante, Sasuke, el "más" popular del insti y por último Chouji, un chico algo obeso pero de gran corazón y un alma generosa… menos con la última patata xDD

Naruto se morreaba con Hinata, aunque ella es particularmente tímida, cuando quiere es una auténtica fiera (ya me entendéis xDD( babassss)). Sasuke se agarraba al culo de Sakura mientras le comía la boca mientras el resto miraban.

-** 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ya está vuestro própio record!- **Dijo Kiba mirando el cronómetro, llamando la antención de las parejas que dejaron de besarse y le miraban incrédulos –** es que habéis durado 15 minutos seguidos y…. bueno, eso… (rayos, ojalá yo pudiera besarme con alguien… seguro que suraba más xDD)**-

Las parejas le miraban pensando que simplemente se estaban morreando… no se necesita aguantar la respiración para ello… mientras seguían con sus caras incrédulas.

-** Bueno Saku, kieres un piti antes de que acabe el patio?-** preguntó el moreno a su novia… Sasuke no solía ser agradable… con Sakura incluso a veces era borde… con quien más confianza tenía era Naruto… pero desde hacía tiempo estaban juntos…

**- Sólo si me lo das tú – **coquetamente le dijo la pelirosa.

**- Vosotros, queréis? –** preguntó al resto. Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba y Chouji negaron ya que nunca fuman.

**- Sólo si me lo das tú… -** imitó el rubio riéndose como un loco.

Encendieron los cigarros y fumaron… Hinata le decía a Naruto lo insaluble que era… éste le comentaba que él aunque fumara tenía los pulmones limpios… algo increíble pero cierto… lo hacía pocas veces además de que corría por las mañas con su tutor y un amigo… y que cantar le iba de maravilla para limpiarse los pulmones.

Sasuke, entrometiéndose, añadió que él con el futbol, básquet y artes marciales junto a su hermano también se mantenía sano… aunque verdaderamente Sasuke fumaba algo más que Naruto, pero parecía controlarlo perfectamente, como el rubio.

Así empezaron una discusión.

**- Venga… besa a Shika, Kiba…- **pedía la rubia a Kiba haciendo pucheros de cachorrito –** me muero por ver a dos tíos besándose en directo…-** seguía con su carita.

Sasuke, y Sakura acabaron su cigarro y volvieron a besarse mientras –**(será por maricones…)-** pensaba al oir a la Yamanaka mientras besaba a su novia mirando a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo.

Éste también acabó su cigarro y empezó a besar a Hinata también, quien no se opuso.

**- Arg, qué asco Ino! Pídeselo a otro! No sé… a Naruto y Sasuke por ejemplo…-** a Ino se le empezaron a caer las babas con la idea.

Sasuke y Naruto, simultáneamente se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y se sonrojaron intensamente, dejándo a sus parejas y con el notable rubor acercándose al Inuzuka apretando puños y con sonrisas perversas…

**- Eh naruto… le sodomizamos un poco?- ** Ino no daba crédito a lo que oía… babeaba como un grifo abierto

**- Sí… yo me encargaré de darle bien fuerte- **con su sonrisa perversa Naruto se acercó por detrás de Kiba mientras Sasuke por delante… Kiba cagado de miedo empezó a correr

**- No huyas maricón!-** decía Sasuke

**- Ya te diremos a quién puedes emparejar pervertido yaoimaníaco! ** añadía Naruto.

Se persiguieron haciendo el loco, riéndose mientras tanto hasta que acabó el recreo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la última clase vino Iruka a presentarles a un nuevo profesor.

**- Éste, alumnos, es Hatake Kakashi. Será vuestro profesor de literatura, sociales, ética y religión y por último os dará clases de educación sexual.- **(Que pobres van de profesores, no? xDD) Naruto al instante reconoció ése pelo gris del profesor.

**- Kyaaa! Tú eres quien se acuesta con Iruka-sensei!- **Dijo señalando con el dedo y lo ojos bien abiertos. La clase reía, Kakashi se mofaba e Iruka moría de vergüenza

**- Narutooo! Cómo se te ocurre decir algo asíiiii!- Iruka** intentó abalanzarse sobre él pero Kakashi le cogió por el hombro.

**- Iruka, déjalo… es culpa tuya por dejar que vea cosas que no debe…-** decía el peligris dándose aires de serio e intelectual

**- (pero si el maldito pervertido que hace esas cosas delante de Naruto eres tú desgraciado!)-** pensaba para sí el pobre Iruka haciendo una mueca con la cara, algo que parecía una sonrisa forzada xDD)

-** Bien chicos… y chicas… la primera clase de educación sexual será acariciar el cuerpo de la persona a la que quieres, provocarla y desvestirla lujuriosamente…- ** dicho esto el peligris clavó su mirada seria en Iruka que quedóse pálido como la nieve… la cara de Kakasi tornóse pervertida y con sangre en la nariz –** Ven Iruka…. Ven a mí… -** Iruka saltó corriendo por la clase.

Kakashi lo cogió y empezó a besuquear y desvestir de forma alocada, Ino babeaba descontroladamente, Iruka ya perdió su camisa y Kakashi le bajaba el pantalón dejando ver el boxer blanco con un corazón enorme del profesor quedándose éste rojo y Kakashi con una mirada más pervertida todavía. Ini vivía un sueño hecho realidad xDD El resto de la clase se quejaba, o potaba, ambas cosas… miraba a otro lado…. xD

Cuando Iruka pudo zafarse de Kakashi… em.. lo noqueó de un buen puñetazo, se fue vistiendo sonrojado dirigiéndose nievamente a la clase.

**- Chicos… os dejo con Kakashi… - ** la clase le miraba como diciendo "No te vallas! No nos dejes aquí! Ten piedad!" –** dónde está mi zapato?-** observó al peligris olerlo como si de una rosa se tratara y colocándose como su fuese un permanente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Bueno chicos… soy Hatake Kakashi y sé que me odiareis… Chicas… soy Hatake Kakashi y sé que os morís por mis huesos –** Todos cayeron de sus pupitres (la típica escena que sale mucho en Pokemon que ante una burrada se caen xDD con el ruidillo y to xDD)

**- Quítese la rupa sensei!- ** Gritaba a lo fondo una rubia siendo agarrada de los brazos por compañeros…

Kakashi se desabrochó insinuantemente la camisa y se la volvió a abrochar. Todos quedaron perplejos.

**- No, nono… soys muy jóvenes para ver algo tan pornográfico… erótico… sensual… provocativo…- **acariciándose como si de una actriz porno se tratara

**- (Jodo… cómo puede tener tan buen cuerpo?) Hey Naruto, lo has visto? Cómo puede estar tan en forma?- **preguntó Sasuke

Naruto se sacaba el lápiz de la nariz dejando a Sasuke con una gotaza en la nuca y las típicas 3 rayas xDD – **ehm no estaba atento… jeje-** sonreía zorrunamente.

**-(dobe… tan infantil como siempre… que sonrisa tan bella que tiene) **pensó el moreno mirando embobado a Naruto mientras sonreía

**- Pero él es el amigo con quien corro y he visto el cuerpo que tiene… lo que no has visto es su culo… ojalá tuviera uno como el suyo…-** mirando al frente apoyando su barbilla en la mano con expresión aburrida.

**- (Usuratoncachi pero si tienes muy buen culo… aunque claro el mío es mejor ejem ejem…)- ** pensaba mirando todavía a Naruto.

**- Bueno señor…. Uchiha… va a dejar de mirar al señor Uzumaki? O es que te pone más que yo?- **dijo el peligris drmatizando la última frasa y poniendo pucheros de cachorrito.

**- No… ni tú ni él….-** dijo semi sonrojado por la pregunta pero con actitud superior y seca.

**- Bien… así no tendré que compartir me querido jugete sexual-** quiñó un ojo al Uzumaki que se ruborizó al instante agachando la cabeza mientras el peligris sonreía triunfante

**- Arg yo no soy tu juguete sexual dattebayo! – **gritó Naruto subido a su mesa y señalándole con el dedo

**- Claro…. Tú no eres el juguete… es tu culo!- **dicho eso todos empezaron a reir. Al imaginarse a Naruto en pompa y Kakashi penetrándolo mientras el rubio pedía clemencia (hemorragia nasal xDDD) Ino no cabía en sí misma de las babas que desprendía y el chorrillo de sangre que surcaba parte de su cara (xDD) mientras que no muy lejos, Sasuke también visualizó la imagen que tenía en mente la Yamanaka…. Primero se ruborizó notablemente hasta sangrar pos sus orificios nasales y sentir despertar cierta parte de su cuerpo. –** Veo que al señor Uchiha le gusta la idea… pero no te veo como mi uke…-** Todos comenzaron a reirse ahora de Sasuke, incluso Naruto que hasta ahora estaba con la cabeza gacha, por la culpa de Kakashi, se giró mirándole, riendo y señalando con el dedo.

**- Jaaa el Uchiha es mariquita jajajajaja- **dijo el rubio mientras que el Uchiha ni se inmutaba aunque en su interior deseara callarles la boca a todos a hostias.

**- Jeh… yo seré marica pero tú eres mi putita…-** sinriendo triunfante y con superioridad desvió las risas a Naruto quien no pudo aguantar las ganas de devolvérsele.

**- Yoo? Pero si el que tiene más pinta de culo abierto eres tú!- **Naruto parecía haberse tomado esto enserio…

**- Chicos chicos… no os peleéis por mí… soy de Iruka, no puedo hacer nada…- **decía un apenado Kakashi, todos le miraban - -'

-**…-** clase…

**- Ya sé… a ver, entre los chicos…. Vais a decir qué os consideráis, uke o seme… -** la clase murmuraba y varias sentencias de muerte contra el profesor fueron firmadas – **las chicas y el resto de chicos serán el jurado, además de yo mismo que también ofreceré mi opinión- **ninguno de clase tenía ganas- **estáis listos?-**

- **…**- clase

**- Bien, empezemos!- **carita feliz –** a ver, tú, Nara… te consideras uke o seme?-**

-**Uff, qué problemático… seme porque me gustan las chicas pero… moverse es muy problemático… yo prefiero quedarme quieto y que ella haga… así que supongo que uke…-**

**-( ajá! Ya sé cómo hacer quedar mal al Uchiha… él seguro se cree seme como yo, vaya sorpresa cuando vea que todos piensan que es uke muahahahaha)- **pensaba mientras una sonrisa picarona surcaba el rostro del rubio…

**- (En qué piensas baka? Qué mono está cuando ríe así… pero qué estoy pensando? Arg, éste profe marica me está volviendo loco…)-** pensaba para sí el Uchiha mirando al rubio.

**- Bueno… una respuesta… original… (madre, vaya gente…) bueno ehm… Uchiha! cuéntanos…-** señalando al moreno.

**- Pse! Seme, evidentemente…-** se oían unas risas provenientes del asiento de al lado.

**- Jajajajaja, qué bueno Uchiha jajaja! Pero si está claro que tú eres uke! Jajaja –** se reía sin control el rubio.

**- Bueno… que levante la mano quien opine que el señor Uchiha es uke…-** sólo había una mano alzada… ya sabéis cual, no? xD

**- Queeee? Pero si él!...-** intentó replicar el rubio cuando Kakashi le cortó.

**- Bien Narutín… veo que tienes ganas de hablar…- **le miraba cansinamente –** así que dinos… eres Uke o Seme?- ** ahora con cara pervertida poniendo énfasis en las palabras uke y seme, en una más que en otra xDD

**- Seme, por supuesto!- ** dijo erguido, pecho fuera y pose varonil… todos le miraban raro – **eh… es que no parezco más seme que Uchiha?-** todos seguían con sus caras pensando vete a saber qué…

**- Bueno pues… que levanten la mano los que opinen que Naruto es seme….-** sólo Naruto levantó la mano –** y los que opinen que es uke?- ** todos se alzaron a la vez

-**Quéeeeee? Pero si yo no tengo nada de uke!- **gritaba mirando a los demás que se reían –**Quée? Tú también Hinata? –** T.T mirando a su novia.

**- Lo-lo si-siento Na-Naruto-kun… pe-pero no pareces muy seme…- **con sus típicos deditos y sonrojada

**- Hinataaaaa-** sollozaba el pobre rubio… mientras pensaba –**( eso lo dirás ahora… pero en la cama bien que gimes ¬¬)-**

**- jajaja-** risa Kakashi xD- **bueno… se puede ser ambas cosas… pero Naruto, la clase ha hablado… ya sabemos a qué culito acudir en momentos de necesidad jajajaja-** se reía ahora como un loco.

La clase siguió hasta finalizar y todos salieron, Naruto un poco mosqueado, sin siquiera mirar a Hinata.

Sus amigos intentaron explicarle que tal vez sí que fuera un seme, pero que no lo parecía, mientras que el rubio replicaba por qué el Uchiha era seme entonces.

**- Porque tengo un buen par de huevos y aunque mi culo es apetecible, sólo lo puede tocar mi chica- **besándola –** No te enfades con Hinata, ella no tiene la culpa de tener un novio maricón…- ** dijo giñándole un ojo.

**- Uchiha te vas a enterar cabrón!- **empezó a perseguirle dando vueltas en circulos –** como te pille sabrás lo que es un seme de verdad Uchihaaaa!-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el grupo se despidió quedaron el moreno y el rubio solos, de camino a sus respectivas casas.

Sasuke caminaba mirando a Naruto que parecía bastante triste, desilusionado.

**- Ne, Doushite Naruto? –** (creo que era así como se decía "qué te pasa", "qué te ocurre" o algo por el estilo, no?) pronunció mirándole con preocupación.

**- Pues… que… NO ME GUSTA QUE ME CONSIDEREN UKE!- **gritó en medio de la calle dejando a los viandantes rotos por la mitad

**- Dobe… era sólo una broma tío. A ti no te van los tíos… así que hasta entonces tu culito seguirá cerrado como siempre- **intentó consolarle… lo bueno es que lo logró! –** qué, te vendrás esta tarde con Gaara y Kankuro a fumar unos petas?- **

**- Sasuke, ya sabes que tengo todavía para 5 en casa… y es que… sabes que no me gusta ir con Gaara…-**

- **Pero te llevabas muy bien con él, no?-**

**- Sí pero… nah, cosas que pasan… Ne, te quedas a comer a mi casa?-**

**- Hai… será un placer…-**

Dicho esto empezaron a hacer los parias por la calle, comentaron algunos discos de música y al fin, llegaron al apartamento de Naruto.

**- Iruka llegará más tarde… mientras prepararé el ramen…-**

Sasuke mientras tanto inspeccionaba el apartamento… le inundaban recuerdos de su infancia junto al rubio… sí, para él fueron los mejores años de su vida…

**- Ne, Naruto… hace calor así que me quito la camisa, vale?-**

**- Valeeee, tú como en tu casa…-**

Sasuke se quitó la camisa cuando Naruto entró en el salón y lo vio… no se fijó hasta entonces en lo buen cuerpo que tenía el Uchiha… ése último mes había estado entrenando duro, se veía…

-** qué miras dobe?-** dijo incrédulo hasta que con sonrisa irónica comentó **– será esta la llamada gay que a tantos les ha abierto el culo?- **decía poniendo énfasis en abierto y culo, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

**- Serás…. Pe-pero qué haaces subnormal! Súbete eso!-** Decía Naruto mientras miraba el paquete que se le marcaba al moreno… -**(Dios… pedazo zipote… con eso cómo no me van a considerar a mí Uke? TT.TT)- **pensó para sí

**- Ah… como dijistes que como en mi casa… hace mucho calor y en casa me paseo en boxers…- **se subía los pantalones

**- (pero en casa vives solo desgraciado, que tu hermano decidió dejarte aquí e irse él…)- **pensaba mirándole incrédulo con una gotita por la sien… -** Como quoeras… pero las explicaciones se las das tú después a Iruka…-** con esto el moreno volvió a bajarse el pantalón –** El ramen estará listo en nada-** sonrió amplia y zorrunamente

Ramen nooooooo, Siempre que comía en casa de Naruto, Ramen, cuando se quedaba a dormir y desayunaban… ramen… para la cena… ramen.. SIEMPRE RAMEN!

Al entrar el rubio con dos cuencos entró también en boxers, para igualar las cosas. Sasuke no pudo evitar fijarse en el enorme bulto del boxer de Naruto… era casi el doble que el suyo!

**- Eh, dobe… en serio eso es tuyo?-**señalando el insinuante bulto

**- Pues claro…- **Naruto sonreía triunfante** – por eso sé que soy seme… eh noooo!- **gritó cuando el moreno tiró de un cacho de servilleta que asomaba por el boxer sacando todo el relleno.

-**Jajajajaja y dime, el relleno también lo usas con Hinata? Jajajaja- **Naruto se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Se estuvieron peleando un ratillo llamándose pichacorta, maricona… lo típico. Comeieron y se quedaron viendo la televisión un rato. Hacían Resident Evil y aunque era de día, Naruto se asustaba a ratos.

**- Usuratoncaki, no me dicas que sienes miedo?- **preguntaba el moreno en forma de mofa

**- Pues claro que no baka!-** dicho esto salió un zombi en la pantalla –** Kya!-** saltando sobre el moreno (recuerdo a los/las lectores/as que están en boxers xDD)

Los cuerpos de los muchachos se tocaban mientras ellos se ruborizaban por cierto roce concreto… sus bultos estaban no sobre otro.

**- con que no tienes miedo eh dobe?-**

**- No! pero me ha pillado desprevenido…-**

-** Y tú escuchas Cradle os Filth, SlipKnoT…. Pero si en sus videos llegan a salir cosas peores! -**

- **Que no me da miedo!-** mientras discutían sus rostros sonrojados se acercaban peligrosamente el uno al otro, ya sintiendo en su rostro el aliento del otro muchacho.

**- Pues ése salto dice todo lo contrario…-**

Hubo silencio… sus caras estaban muy pegadas, sus cuerpos pegados… silencio en la sala (es que han puesto la tv en mute para discutir?) y de pronto se escuchó un grito de pavor del televisor sobresaltando a los chicos.

**- Kyaaaaa!-** Naruto pegó otro salto y Sasuke también por la impresión, cayendo ahora éste sobre el rubio en el otro lado del sofá. –** Ves? Tú también te has asustado..-**

- **Tonterías..-** acercando su cara peligrosamente –** ha sido por el grito, no me lo esperaba…-**

**- Yo tampoco lo esperaba baka… y tú escuchas black? Si todo son gritos…- **Sasuke seguía acercándose acentuando nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas.

**- Oh cállate dobe….-** acercándose todavía más… algo les empujaba pero no sabían qué… (yo lo sé… la perversión ilimitada del autor xDDD)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Continuará…_**

**Bien! Aquí os dejo un capítulo doble para vuestro deleite!   
Aviso que éste mes lo tendré algo complicado para escribir, aun así procuraré poder hacer el 6º capítulo de Ser Estrellas y continuar éste.**

**He contado todo lo que ha ocurrido pero sigo dejando algunos enigmas… habrá que descubrirlos no?**

**Bueno, quiero que me digáis qué parejas queréis para así ir adaptando. Tengo unas cuantas ideas a preparadas. El SasuNaru, por supuesto, es sagrado xDD En el próximo cap, seguramente, Sasu-chan y Naru-chan dejen a sus novias… o sus novias les dejen… a saber.**

**Os ha gustado lo de Iruka como tutor de Naruto? Después liaré más la trama, ya veréis (mi cabeza es un sinfín de enredos y perversión jojojojo).**

**Bien, muchas gracias por leerme y hasta el próximo capi! **


	2. Amanece el amor? y a mí qué?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son obra y gracia del espíritu santo de Kishimoto xDD No me pagan ni nada por hacerlo…. (Inner: y pa qué coño lo haces?) …**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Yaoi (cualquier forma de vida homofóbica, retrógrada o intolerante frente al yaoi que no lea…), Lemmon (jujuju creo que os gustará jajaja Kakashi master perver rules!), SasuNaruSasu… cómo no… Otras parejas… ya me diréis cuales xDD**

**Cap.2 – Amanece el amor? Y a mí qué? -**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**En el capítulo anterior….**_

_**- Kyaaaaa!-** Naruto pegó otro salto y Sasuke también por la impresión, cayendo ahora éste sobre el rubio en el otro lado del sofá. –** Ves? Tú también te has asustado..-**_

_- **Tonterías..-** acercando su cara peligrosamente –** ha sido por el grito, no me lo esperaba…-**_

_**- Yo tampoco lo esperaba baka… y tú escuchas black? Si todo son gritos…- **Sasuke seguía acercándose acentuando nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas._

_**- Oh cállate dobe….-** acercándose todavía más… algo les empujaba pero no sabían qué… (yo lo sé… la perversión ilimitada del autor xDDD)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los lábios de los chicos apenas se rozaban, no sabían por qué en ése momento llegaron a ponerse así. La situación era realmente comprometedora… parecían estar bajo un embrujo… (más bien a manos de una mente psicópata como la mía muahahahaha).

**- Sasuke….-** susurraba levemente el rubio mientras la distancia se acortaba más y más (joder que eran unos centímetros, no kilómetros xDD)

**- Naruto yo….-** susurró el moreno, ya casi saboreando los labios del pequeño kitsune.

Tiru titu tururu, tiru titu turutu…. (hagamos un gran esfuerzo mental e imaginemos que "eso" es un politono pijo de última generación, osea de esos de "POLITONOPIJO al 7777 xDD).

El móvil sonó rompiendo la mágia del lugar (les interrumpe el timbre de un móvil y no los gritos de pavor y sufrimiewnto de la peli? Cagüen…).

**- Sasuke… tu móvil…-** pronunció elrubio, incorporándose un poco señalando a un montón de ropa (la de Sasuke)

**- Sí… ya voy…-** Fue al montón y cogió el teléfono.

Era Sakura que llamaba al moreno para quedar esa noche en el puerto, ya que era viernes y al día siguiente no tenían clase (almenos aquí, el primer día nos toca o en jueves o en viernes… sí, en Menorca son unos tocapelotas… -.-U). Sasuke le respondió afirmativamente y se despidió no muy amablemente (le han cortado el royo y para una chorrada… yo también estaría borde xDD).

**- Qué pasa?- **preguntó incrédulo el menor de los dos

**- Sakura ha llamado para decirme que vaya al puerto esta noche… parece que van a estar todos… te apuntas?-**

**- Hai! Pero… tendré que ducharme!- **tocándose el pelo y manoseándose en busca de defectos. Sasuke prestaba atención a su culito respingón y alguna que otra miradilla a su paquete. Subía lentamente la vista pasando por sus abdominales, ojeando sus pectorales y acabando en una cara de incrédulo que le miraba atónito**. – Qué? tengo algún bicho o algo?-**

**- No… es que vi a un dobe pero no me lo creía…- **así, como siempre volvieron a pelearse revoloteando, corriendo, gritando, riendo y jugando.

Se tiraban uno sobre otro mientras que el otro intentaba zafarse. Estaban Naruto abajo y Sasuke encima, mirándose, tirados en la alfombra (la tv está apagada… mis poderes fanfiqueros la han apagado).

**- Sasuke… llevas el móvil en el boxer?-** el moreno negó –** pues me estás clavando tu paquete contra el mío - ** dijo provocando el rubor de ambos (Dioos! Me adoro, me adoroooooo!)

**- ejem, cof, cof… eso te pasa por tenerla pequeña…- **sonriéndo triunfante.

En un arrebato por la arrogancia de su mejor amigo Naruto cambia las tornas haciéndole rodar, quedando éste, Naruto, sobre el moreno.

**- Pues que sepas que tur erecciones durarán menos, y que se te doblará y que no podrás pensar con claridad y que…-** Naruto se quedó mirando al frente, Ssuke flipaba con el pedazo discurso que le había echado el rubio, mirando hacia arriba (lo que era igual al frente de Naruto) y pudo ver a Iruka mirándolos atónito y a Kakashi con una sonrisa pervertida a más no poder…

Ambos muchachos se pusieron como tomates y como si nada se incorporaron frente a sus maestros.

**- Etto… no es lo que…. No es lo que parece!- **gritó Naruto cerrando los ojos

**- Tranquilo Naruto…- **decía el peligris tocándole el hombro al ojiazul –** es normal que a vuestra edad queráis experimentar…- **

Los dos muchachos al unísono gritaron – **No somos gays!-** completamente ruborizados se miraron mutuamente y giraron la cara hacia otro lado.

**- Y dígame, Kakis-sensei, qué hace usted aquí en casa de Naru-chan e Iruka-sensei?** Preguntó el moreno con normalidad, extrañado de que los presentes le miraran raro (O.O) –** Arh! Quería decir Naruto, no Naru-chan.. ejeje como se parece a Saku-chan me he liado jajajaja- **intentí arreglarlo riendo como un loco, con una mano en la nuca y bastante ruborizado.

Naruto le miraba un tanto -.- como diciendo "éste tío cada vez está más y más raro…".

**- Bueno, Sasuke-kun, yo venía aquí a cepillarme a Iruka ya que no esperábamos que Naruto estuviera aquí… y fíjate por donde os nos adelantáis…-** decía como si de lo más normal del mundo se tratase

Nuevamente lo chicos al unísono gritaron –** Que no somos gays coño!-** mientras el peligrís se reía como un chiflado.

-** Bueno Naru-chan, yo y Kakashi nos… nos vamos a mi cuarto…., no entréis…- **decía intentando contener su rubor, como si lo llevara tan bien como el peligrís.

**- Y haced mucho ruido o no pararéis de escucharle grutar puajajajajajaja- **intervino el peligris recibiendo un coscorrón de Iruka y siendo arrastrado por éste a su cuarto.

Los chicos flipaban (que flipe xDD), Naruto no tanto, aunque las extrovertidas bromas del peligrís siempre lo alucinaban, mientras que sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía… Naruto vivía así? Una broma se le ocurrió.

**- Ne, Naruto, -** captando la atención de éste –** y teniendo un padre gay… no temes que se te pegue algo?-** dijo burlonamente

**- Del único que temo que se me pegue algo es de ti Sasuke-teme, maricona empedernidaaaa! Jajajaja!- **volvieron nuevamente a sus tonterías (No es mi culpa… seguro que han fumado algo en mal estado… orégano, pimienta… sí, lo que se fuma normalmente.. xD)

Cuando acabaron de perseguirse se sentaron en el sofá mientras pasaba un poco la tarde… en un rato se prepararían. Tenían la música puesta bastante alta para que no se escucharan a los mayores. Primero probaron con Linkin Park, pero se oían los gritos de Iruka. Pusieron un poco de Marilyn Manson pero todavía podían apreciar los gemidos de Kakashi, aunque con la música de Manson se fundían… finalmente pusieron el disco Iowa de SlipKnoT, con los gritos de Corey no oirían nada.

Sasuke, mientras se aburrían escuchando música, cogió el móvil de Naruto mirando las fotos que tenía éste. Fue pasando unas cuantas en las que el rubio estaba desnudo posando….Sasuke se sonrojaba al verlas y un poco de sangre le salía de la nariz. Oyó una voz tras de sí, inmediatamente limpiándose con el brazo la prueba de su perversión (uy Uchiha… de momento eres quien tiene más plumas muahahahaha)

**- A Hinata le dio morbo hacérmelas y olvidé borrarlas…-** Naruto crugía sus manos mientras una mirada asesina se asomaba por su rostro.

**- Jah, pues tendré que mostrarte las mías para que aprendas a posar desnudo…- **siguió pasando fotos.

**- Devuélveme el móvil Uchiha!-** se abalanzó el rubio sobre el moreno, girándose éste en el acto dándole la espalda… (y más cosas juju)

Naruto intentaba coger el móvil pero el Uchiha s e alzó un poco quedando de rodillas en el sofa, con el culo levantado e intentando hacer un "caparazón" para que Naruto no cogiera el móvil. Naruto mientras estaba pegado a la parte trasera del Uchiha, pegado a su espalda y metiendo la mano por los laterales intentando coger el móvil (no sé si podréis visualizas la imagen.. jeh jeh jeh…)

Sasuke al final encontró una foro en la que estaba Naruto dormido. Se le veía tan tierno e indefenso, aqué, semi-destapado, envuelto entre las sábanas con el pijama descompuesto… Sasuke se ruborizó.

Ambos chicos oyeron abrirse la puerta del salón y alzaron la vista… al ver al peligrís su rubor superaba al de los tomates.

Kakashi que no hizo señal ni de asombro ni nada gritó mirando al cuarto de Iruka –** Mira Iruka! Pareque que los chicos siguen nuestro ejemplo! Ya están fornicando como posesos!-** Iruka gritaba cosas inaudibles por la música. Kakashi se giró mirando a los chicos, petrificados pero con una cara de asesinos fija en él – **que tiernos… voy a sacaros unaa foto!-  
**  
**- No,noNo,no,Nooo!-** gritaban los dos cuando de la nada Kakashi sacó una mini-cámara digital e hizo una foto a ambos.

Iruka entró replicando qué le decía de los chicos cuando los vió y se ruborizó. **– Vaya, Naruto… noo… no esperaba que fueras….- **

**- Kyag! No, no es lo que parece, es un mal entendido!- **explicaba Naruto.

**- De malentendido nada- **ahora mirando a sus senseis – **Naruto intentaba desvirgar mi tierno culito…- **haciendo pucheros de cachorrito.

**- Uchiha de mierdaaaaa!-** y volvieron a perseguirse (anís, que bien dormirán hoy…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras explicar lo ocurrido a sus senseis, los dos jóvenes decidieron ducharse, aunque con la tontería de explicar lo ocurrido, tenían el tiempo muy limitado así que fueron a ducharse juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke se quitaba sus boxers mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo, dándose la espalda mutuamente.

Al girarse Naruto no pudo apartar la mirada del zipote de Sasuke (ahí ahí, con finura, zipote xDD). El moreno se sonrojaba y Naruto hinchaba mofletes enfadado (sí, como hace Shin-chan también xDD)

**- Sasuke-teme! Cómo te puede caber eso en el pantalón?-** gritaba escandaloso el rubio.

**- Naruto, no exageres. Tampoco es tan grande… así a ojo… tal vez 3 centímetros más que la tuya… - ** Naruto lo miraba raro…. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta y no se mofó… sería que al no tener "eso" a presión en los boxer estaba de mejor humor (Dios Naru-chan… mira que eres dramático xDD).

En la ducha cada uno se limpiaba por su cuenta, aunque claro, entre ellos habían pocos centímetros de distancia, medio metro más o menos (lo siento… pero la escena del baño pertenece a Ser Estrellas, mi otro fic muahahaha, aquí habrá otro ya veréis muahahaha).

Naruto pudo oir un ruido extraño detrás suyo, se giró y ahí estaba Sasuke de espaldas. Dio una leve pasada por su trasero (con la mirada viciosas ¬¬) cosa que le sonrojó levemente.

**- Ne, qué haces Uchiha?-** preguntó el rubio.

Al gurarse el moreno éste estaba completamente empalmado para asombro del rubio.

**- Como hay poco tiempo quería descargar antes de irme…- **(mentiroso… que las fotos de Naru-chan te la han puesto tonta pillín!)

Dicho esto volvió a girarse y dejó de aguantar su rubor… Naruto le había pillado, pero así almenos había podido observar a Naruto para alimentar su imaginación.

Naruto en un arranque de celos empezó a masturbarse fijándose en lo primero que pudo (o en lo primero que quiso? Ejem cof cof…), el trasero del Uchiha.

Al instante su erección apareció y empezó a masturbarse también. La humedad en los miembros y la constante fricción por el movimiento causaban el chasqueo que aún con el agua cayendo era audible, almenos para ellos.

Dando la espalda al Uchiha Naruto dijo – **Pues yo también voy a descargar…-**

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron al pensar que el otro también se masturbaba, aunque se dieran la espalda.

De vez en cuando Sasuke giraba la cabeza para ver a Naruto… que también hacía lo mismo. Al verse ambos giraban rápidamente la cabeza como si no pasara nada.

Cuando terminaron de ducharse se vistieron y prepararon para ir al puerto.  
Por el camino estaban algo serios… bromeaban de vez en cuando pero parecían… decepcionados... (el yaoi es inminente… y el lemmon más muahahahaha).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el puerto pudieron encontrarse con todos sus amigos en la puerta de una discoteca (la llamaremos Aura, como una que hay en el puerto… xDD).

Nada más llegar, Sakura y Hinata fueron a propiciar un beso a sus novios que las recibieron abiertamente, agarrándolas de la cintura o el culo y la espalda, sofocando sus ansias en un fogoso beso.

Las lenguas de los chicos jugaban con las de sus parejas en el interior de la boca, revisando que cada cosa estuviese en su sitio. Conocían bien esas bocas… las besaron tantas veces… pero no estaba de más volver a inspeccionarlas de vez en cuando (léase constantemente xDD). Las lenguas de las chicas rozaban con las esferas adheridas a la lengua de sus chicos, haciendo así, más deleitoso aquél beso.

**- Bueno… entramos ya o seguiréis con el lenguado?- **dijo Kiba.

Las parejas cortron el beso y los miraron sonrientes, rascándose la frente y con una cota caérseles por la sien ( n.n' ).

Entraron en el Aura y ahí empezaron a bailar, beber y algunos buscar pareja.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata bailaban en parejas, ambas parejas lo hacían muy bien. Sasuke sabía mover muy bien su cuerpo, era un gran bailarín pero a veces envidiaba la gran facilidad de Naruto. No tenían nada que envidiarse realmente, pero Naruto sabía mover mucho mejor sus caderas y ése culo que tiene (un cubo, un cubo! Arg… me ahogo en babaaaas!). Sakura era una gran bailarina gracias a las coreografías de las animadoras. Hinata, con sus medallas en gimnasia rítmica, igualaba espectacularmente a Sakura, poseyendo ella más flexibilidad, todavía, que la pelirosa.

Mucha gente se paraba a mirarles. Al ser temprano, la 1:30 de la madrugada, había, relativamente, poca gente.

Sonaban el canto del loco, Shakira, Don Omar… canciones rítmicas y conocidas por cualquiera para animar e ambiente.

Kiba intentó ligar con una chica de aspecto asiático con 2 moños en la cabeza. Susodicha le rechazó aún después de invitarla a un cubata de 43 con coca-cola.

Ino seguía en su búsqueda de dos gays para frenar sus deseos… necesitaba ver dos chicos liándose… su tesoro… (da más miedo que Gollum xDD).

Cuando se animó un poco más el ambiente, la gente ya no prestaba tanta atención a las 2 parejas (porque entre el bullicio de gente no se ve nada xDD) así que se pararon un rato en la barra a beber un poco mientras hablaban entre ellos.

Unas chicas pasaban mirando a Sasuke sonriéndole. Él agarró del brazo a Sakura y se la acrcó más dejando a las pobres chicas sin ilusiones en esta vida (xDD).

A Naruto le echaron el ojo otras dos, él simplemente les sacó la lengua, pero las chicas al ver el pearcing parecieron más interesadas en él, así que cogió el brazo a su derecha y lo acercó a él, imitando lo que Sasuke. Al ver la cara que pusieron las dos chicas que salieron pitando tapándose la boca como si fueran a vomitar, se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba a su izquierda… (¬ ¬U baka….). Miró a su lado y Sasuke lo miraba asustado y Sakura incrédula… el Uzumaki avergonzado, con l cabeza medio agachada, soltó al Uchiha. Al alzar su vista un tío que había por delante le miraba, guiñaba el ojo y hacía cosas raras con la boca…. Naruto, ya completamente undido, le sacó el dedo corazón (el de en medio) con cara de pocos amigos y ahora sí, acercándose a Hinata (jo… que forma de rechazarme… xDD).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche no iba nada mal, todos se lo pasaban bastante bien. Ahora todos bailaban, menos Shikamaru y Chouji que estaban en la barra, uno mirando lo que hacían el resto y el otro pidiendo patatillas y frutos secos (suelen tener bolsitas pequeñas de patatillas y de frutos por ahí colgados…).

Naruto llevaba 2 cubatas y 5 chupitos mientras que el Uchiha llevaba 3 cubatas y 1 chupito. Ambos estaban bastante contentillos. Reian por nada, por las buenas se abrazaban y reían… hacían tonterías… Sakura y Hinata también estaban bebidas, además algo cansadas.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus novios, la mañana siguiente debían hacer de canguro y debían estar sobrias y sin resaca, por lo menos.

Al principio los chicos actuaban como si sus vidas se fueran con ellas pero al instante empezaron a ligar con las primeras que les silbaban.

Ino mientras bailaba haciendo movimientos insinuantes entre un grupo de tíos…

Sasuke algo mareado se sentó en una esquina sobre una mesa y Naruto, también algo mareado, se apolló en la mesa, delante del Uchiha.

De pronto, Ino se dirigía derrotada a la barra cuando vio sus sueños hechos realidad. Sasuke y Naruto se estaban besando. (Naruto le da la espalda a Sasuke, está apollado en la mesa, pero con la cara girada mientras que el Uchiha algo inclinado sellando sus labios)

Sus lenguas, algo torper por el alcohol, pero expertas por su uso, inspeccionaban la cavidad bucal del otro, memorizando cada milímetro. Sus lenguas jugaban tocándose y luchando por el control. Entre tanto movimiento, sus pearcings hacían efecto a ambos, haciendo más intenso el beso.

No solo el fantástico placer proporcionado por la lengua, el roce con la suave rótula en la lengua lo hacía 2 o 3 veces más intenso.

Se estuvieron besando durnte un rato, mientras Ino babeaba atenta a cada movimiento.

Los chicos se separaron y se miraron… sus miradas estaban un poco perdidas, pero todavía con brillo.

Naruto se separó dejando al Uchiha bajarse y cogidos de la cintura se fueron de ahí.

Cuando Ino se lo contaba a Chouji y Shikamaru ninguno podía creerlo… de haber maricones… ellos tendrían que ser los últimos pensaban… pero Ino parecía muy convincente…

**- por eso no bebo alcohol… que problemático…-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la calle los chicos caminaban y se miraban. Naruto se perdía en la profundidad de los ojos azabache del moreno. Sasuke buzeaba en esos preciosos océanos plasmados en la cara del rubio.

Se pararon en medio de la calle, mirándose fijamente y dándose un casto y sencillo beso.

La expresión del Uchiha parecía de necesidad y la de l Uzumaki de ansiedad, no pudieron resistirlo y empezaron a besarse como antes.

Cuando acabaron se miraron fijamente y empezaron a reírse como tontos. Cuando pasaron las risas se miraron y asintieron.

Hecho esto comenzaron a correr como alma k lleva el diablo, riéndo y gritando gilipolleces como "que me violan" o "ven ven culo hambriento".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la puerta del apartamento Uzumaki vieron que no había luz. Torpemente Naruto consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta entrando en su casa.

Ambos reían escandalosamente además de que hacían bastante ruido.

**- Hay alguien?-** preguntaba Naruto despertando a medio vecindario –** Iruka, Kakashi-sensei… estáis follando?- ** no había respuesta.

El Uchiha fue al salón y se sentó. Naruto fue a por dos cervezas del frigorífico y empezaron a beber mirándose y sonrojándose.

**- Na…**- intentó decir el Uchiha cuando Naruto le cortó con un beso

**- Hace unos años, Gaara… intentó liarse conmigo… yo sé que lo hacía porque estaba colocado pero… casi me arrancó la ropa el muy cabrón…. –** Sasuke ahora comprendía la poca gracia que le hacía acercarse ellos –** desde entonces intento evitar cualquier roce con ningún chico…-**

**- Naruto…- ** Dijo el moreno sumergiéndose en un profundo beso, aliviando las penas del pobre rubio.

Naruto se levantó y tiró de la mano del Uchiha alzándolo también. Quedando uno frente al otro. Empezaron a besarse… Naruto desabrochaba la camisa del Uchiha mientras éste le quitaba a Naruto la suya, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Naruto fue besando el cuello del moreno. Con su mano izquierda apretaba su trasero mientras con el dedo índice de la derecha recorría el pecho y abdominales del moreno.

Fue bajando poco a poco, dejando un rastro de saliva parándose en los pezones, lamiéndolos y jugando con ellos y su lengua. Sasuke gemía con una mano en el culo de Naruto y la otra desabrochando su propio pantalón.

Sasuke recordaba cómo Sakura le lamía los pezones, pero ella no tenía esa ayuda que suponía el pearcing ni la sensualidad con la que lo hacía Naruto. (vaya, ma dao fuerte con el peracing en la lengua… vaya publicidad les hago jajaja a ver si me dejan tener uno jajaja).

Naruto volvió a recorrer hacia abajo con su lengua, apollando la rótula plateada en la piel del moreno para excitarle aún más.

Pasó por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su boxer, con una mano empezó a sobralo fuera de éste, mientras con la otra se desabrochaba su pantalón a la vez que besaba al moreno.

El Uchiha tumbó a Naruto en el sofá poniéndose encima de él. Empezó a acariciarle mientras devoraba su cuello dejando una notable marca. Fue descendiendo e imitando el juego del rubio haciéndo que éste se estremeciera y jadeara.

Oir así al pequeño rubio estaba provocando mucho al Uchiha, el boxer cada vez apretaba más.

Naruto se volteó tirando al Uchiha al suelo quedando él encima suya. Con frenesí le dejó otra marca al Uchiha en el cuello mientras bajó una mano y acarició la pelvis del moreno. Sasuke con sus manos acariciaba lo muslos del Uzumaki, subiendo a su culo y volviendo a bajar.

Estaban descontrolados.

Naruto cogió su botella de cerveza y le dio un trago, alo que el Uchiha insinuó con su rostro querer también. Naruto dio otro sorbo pero sin tragarlo. Acercó sus labios a los del moreno y le besó, pasándole el líquido directamente.

A continuación le ofreció la botella pero el Uchiha negaba con su cabeza, dando a entender que prefería que se lo sirvieran.

El ojiazul repitió el proceso una vez más, calmando la sed del moreno, pero encendiendo otra, mucho más intensa.

Naruto se levantó y el Uchiha con él. Se fueron besando y manoseando por todo… una mano del Uzumaki yacía en el interior del boxer del moreno estimulando su longitud a la par que una mano del Uchiha yacía en el boxer del rubio estimulándole también.

Ambos iban al cuarto de Naruto.

Una vez ahí Naruto se sentó en la cama y el Uchiha, desesperado, bajó el boxer de Naruto dejándo su longitud a la vista, completamente erecta. El moreno se deleitó mirándola un rato y lamiéndose los labios impacientando al Uzumaki.

**- Como no empiezes… te cortaré la tuya…- **jadeaba el rubio

Con una sonrisa pícara empizó a masturbas a Naruto mientras subía hasta encontrarse con ése rostro tan bello como era el del Uzumaki, para besar tiernamente sus ojos, sus mejillas y, con un profundo beso, callar los gemidos de su rubio.

La pasión era frenética y Naruto sufría. El Uchiha lamía sus pezones, los mordía levemente y los volvía a lamer con su mano todavía masturbando.

Fue bajando despacio sacando una mueca del rostro de Uzumaki.

Al llegar a la pelvis, con la punta de la lengua tocó la punta del pene de Naruto, seguidamente lo besó y empezó a lamerlo con deleite.

Lo hacía estupendamente, como si hubiera practicado para ello. Lamía de arriba abajo, tocando esa zona tan sensible con su lengua que, con el pearcing, lo hacía más sensual y estimulante.

Naruto recordaba a Hinata chupándosela… los calentamientos no eran lo suyo y, aunque lo hacía bien, esa maestría la superaba con creces.

Cuando el Uchiha hubo torturado bastante al rubio, se metió toda la longitud en la boca arrancando un gran gemido del Uzumaki.

Fue chupándo, de arriba abajo mintras con su lengua hacía circulo estimulando el glande de Naruto.

Éste veía el fin muy cerca y sugirió al moreno que parara, era hora de que él también disfrutara. Sasuke se quejó, le encantaba la longitud del rubio.

Tras ser convencido, Sasuke se sentó ahora en la cama. Naruto le bajó también el boxer y empezó a masturbarlo. El Uchiha se sentía en la gloria.

Naruto comenzó a lamer el ombligo del Uchiha que gemía.

Subió hasta la alrura de su cabeza y fue a por su oreja izquierda.

Mordió un poco el lóbulo tratando de no enganchar ningún aro. Sasuke jaseaba de placer, e sentía tan bien junto al rubio…

El de las orbes azulesahora besaba el cuello, pecho, cintura… hasta llegar a la pelvis.

Dejó de masturbar al moreno y se quedó mirando la enorme longitud del Uchiha.

Se metió directamente la punta y empezó a chupar, cada vez undiendo más la longitud en su garganta. Sasuke gemía como nunca.

**- Na-Naruto… n-no ha-ce fa-falta qu-que…-** n pudo acabar la grase que el rubió acabó metiéndose toda la longitud e la boca – **aaammm…mmmm-**

Se sacó la longitud y empezó a deleitarse lamiéndola de arriba abajo, en círculos… era una gozada y con los gemidos del Uchiha de fondo, era la mejor sintoní que había escuchado nunca.

Al Uchiha de pronto de le ocurrió algo, hizo subirse a Naruto en la cama, lo puso de lado con la cabeza en la parte correspondiente de la cama y los pies en la suya. Él se colocó en frente de él, también de lado pero con la cabeza donde los pien y los pies donde la cabeza (sí pervertidillas, ya sabéis lo que es jujuju).

Se acercaron y haciendo un 69 se felaron el uno al otro. El gozo era inmensurable y los gemidos, aún acallados por tener las bocas llenas (toma! xDD) seguían siendo audibles.

Así duraron un rato hasta que ambos se derramaron en la boca del otro.

Saboreando los restos de su pasión se besaron, mezclando el producto de tan maravillosa noche, pudiendo saborear la esencia del otro y la de uno mismo unidas.

Ya agotados se durmieron abrazados y desnudos en la cama del rubio.

**_Continuará…_**

**Bueno… sé que debería haber subido primero el cap que me corresponde del otro fic, pero estoy decidiendo todavía a qué lado se inclinará Sakura (Inner: peazo spoileeeeeeer!) ejem, cof,cof… yo no he dicho na xDD**

**Os ha gustado el lemmon! . No? O.O Jo… pues ya no haré más xDD**

**Sé que dije que Sasuke y Naruto romperían con sus novias en éste cap pero… va a ser que más tarde. Tened en cuenta que no lo han hecho borrachos eh! Lo han hecho bajo los efectos del alcohol… xDD Pero qué nenazas… yo con 3 cubatas y un chupito sólo estoy alegre! Jamás me he emborrachado, snif (Inner: poooobre, pooobre…)**

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado el cap, lo he hecho con gran esero y perversión xDD**

**paso a los reviews!  
**

**  
_Reviews_**

****

**Zahia-vlc**Cómo que asqueroso? A que cojo y borro el capi? (no que he perdido horas de sueño por hacerlo xDD) Os he dejado así porque soy un poco… hijo puta, sí xDD Gracias por tu review n.n

**Hitomi Miwa**Me alegra que te haya encantado n.n. Lo he actualizado al día pero no os malcriéis… que este mes lo tengo muuuuy jodido jejeje

**HinataHana**Si sólo fuera el yaoi.. ejem, ejem xDD Nas… a mí me gusta de todo ;). Aquí tienes la actualización así que aprovéchala. Ah! No soy el único yaoi-boy eh? Hay otro, no Kylu? (leer más abajo xDD)

**Amazona Verde**Cómico? Noo, que va… xDDD Kakashi es a puta poya e intento representarlo como tal. Aunque en este fic no es tan pervertido como en el otro… no me miréis así que es verdad… jooo que éste no es tan perver! Sólo casi xDD Espero que disfrutes de éste como del anterior ;)

**KyleRu**Kyluuuuuu! (saltándote al cuello como Shuichi a auki xDD) mi Kyluuuuuuu xDD Cuánto has tardado en leerlo eh? Si es que… xDD La de educación sexual… sí, pienso hacer algo semejante… en ciertas clases muahahahaha. Ya sé que Naruto no es tan uke… pero así justifico que quiera ser el primero en meter… (Inner: ya está, otro spoiler..) per cálla k se darán cuenta! Inners… los compras en un mercadillo y mira cómo te salen xDD Gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste este capi n.n

**ritsuka-sasuke**: Jajaja, has tenido suerte que antes de cerrar el Word he revisado por última vez los reviews xDD Aquí tienes la continuación ;)

**kennich:** Otra que también xDD Ains cambios a última hora... xDD bueno espero que te guste el cap y me apunto tu propuesta ;)

**Bueno, el tito Nait se despide… os invito a que leáis mi otro fanfic, Ser Estrellas, que lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil personal.**

**Os agradezco enormemente los reviews y los ánimos que me brindais. Gracias **


	3. Festival de música Cambia nuestra vida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son obra y gracia del espíritu santo de Kishimoto xDD No me pagan ni nada por hacerlo…. (Inner: y pa qué coño lo haces?) …**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Yaoi (cualquier forma de vida homofóbica, retrógrada o intolerante frente al yaoi que no lea…), Lemmon (jujuju creo que os gustará jajaja Kakashi master perver rules!), SasuNaruSasu… cómo no… Otras parejas… ya me diréis cuales xDD**

**Os estoy malcriando… pero trabajando he tenido una visión divina y necesito plasmarla así que disfrutad de mi generosidad xDD**

Nota: Los links no los puedo poner, gomen U.U  


**Cap.3 – Festival de música. Cambia nuestra vida -**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_En el capítulo anterior…._**

_Se acercaron y haciendo un 69 se felaron el uno al otro. El gozo era inmensurable y los gemidos, aún acallados por tener las bocas llenas (toma! xDD) seguían siendo audibles. _

_Así duraron un rato hasta que ambos se derramaron en la boca del otro. _

_Saboreando los restos de su pasión se besaron, mezclando el producto de tan maravillosa noche, pudiendo saborear la esencia del otro y la de uno mismo unidas. _

_Ya agotados se durmieron abrazados y desnudos en la cama del rubio. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana alumbraba por la ventana de la habitación del Uzumaki. Él y Sasuke se encontraban dormidos, uno abrazado al otro.

Una columna de luz despertó al Uchiha que al ver que no estaba en su cuarto dedujo que se quedó a dormir en casa de Naruto.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, normal, tenía algo de resaca. Al girarse se encontró con un Naruto desnudo y aferrado a su cuerpo para después verse a sí mismo desnudo. La cara de asombro del Uchiha pasaba a una de temor…. Recuerdos de la noche anterior surgían. Recordó que bailó con Sakura…. Después se veia besando a Naruto y después degustando otra parte del rubio.

El rubor se hizo en sus mejillas dando un grito.

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-** gritaba el moreno estirándose de los pelos despertando al rubio.

Éste observó la situación y al igual que el moreno, se paró unos segundos a recordar para finalmente dar un grito también.

**- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-**

Entre tantos gritos empezaron a oir unas risitas, mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto donde yacía un Kakashi apollado en ella.

**- Vaya… veo que os lo pasásteis bien- ** le empezó a escurrir sangre por la nariz. –** ya me podríais haber invitado…-**

Naruto quería arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, tenía las uñas afiladas y cara asesina. Estaba en el borde de la cama intentando saltar sobre él para matarlo pero el Uchiha lo retenía agarrándole por la cintura (que manía tienen de cogerse semi o desnudos xDD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tranquilos y vestidos los cuatro, Sasuke, Naruto, Iruka y Kakashi, comentaban lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Entre los dos jóvenes hicieron memoria y una cara de asco era reflejada en ambos.

-** Qué bien Naru-chan… no esperaba que llegaras a ser gay…. Me alegro –** decía Iruka completamente emocionado

**- Pero que no soy gay joder! Lo de anoche fue un error!- **gritaba el rubio.

**- Cierto, estábamos bebidos… suerte que no llegamos a cosas peores – **prosiguió el moreno causando el rubor en éste y en el Uzumaki. Kakashi reia pervertido mientras la sangre se escurría sin control por su nariz.

**- Puajajajaja vaya nochecita jajajajajaja- **reía el peligris –** nosotros en el baño de un bar dale que te pego y vosotros aquí jajajajaja, hay que me meo jajajaja-** dejó de reir cuando recibió un capón de Iruka quedando inconsciente (xDD).

Sasuke y Naruto pactaron no volver a mencionar lo ocurrido, había sido un error y que le podría pasar a cualquiera.. además, iban bebidos…

El moreno se fue a su casa para ducharse y cambiarse, tenía cosas que hacer. Naruto al igual, se duchó, cambió y tras comerse 5 tazones de ramen, salió a dar una vuelta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la calle Naruto se encontró con Kiba, se pararon a hablar un rato. Naruto le comentaba que debían ensayar, ya faltaba sólo una semana para el festival. Kiba le comentó que él esperaba a los demás ahí para ir a buscarle y después ir a ensayar.

Naruto alegraba su cara pero recordó que a una semana de su actuación, todavía les faltaba un bajo, dos guitarristas y un sampler. El sampler sería prescindible, pero los guitarristas y el bajo no… además, Sasuke, para su actuación, también necesitaría guitarristas.

Al rato aparecieron Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata y un tipo de pelo largo con unos ojos semejantes a los de Hinata.

Al llegar Naruto se abrazó fuertemente a ella dándose un beso de buenos días.

**- Ne, Shikamaru, dónde está Ino?- **preguntaba Naruto separándose de su novia.

**- Está en la UCI por deshidratación…. Babear tanto es problemático…-**

Todos se quedaron algo chocados por la breve explicación… pensaron que encontraría a dos gays y se pasaría toda la noche babeando… Naruto se sonrojó al instante.

**- Ah, Naruto-kun, he tra-traido a mi primo - ** Sonrojada y haciendo deditos, hablaba Hinata.

**- Gracias Hina-chan!- **dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios. – **Neji-senpai, listo para ensayar?-**

**- Por supuesto… aunque… si entendí bien… tu idea era de un grupo de más participantes, no?- **comentaba el de la oscura melena

**- Ya… contigo tengo la batería, Kiba y Shino serán los percusionistas… y yo la voz… me faltan dos guitarristas y un bajo… kya! También necesito un Dj!-** se desesperaba el rubio.

Kiba, al oir hacer mención de Shino alertó de que él les esperaría en el almacén abandonado donde ensayaban.

**- Naruto, tengo un compañero de clase que sabe pinchar discos…. Y sé de otro buen gruitarrista, también de mi clase, puedo llamarlos.-**

Naruto ponía esa cara que sólo pone al ver un cuenco de ramen lleno –** De verdad? Arigatooooooo!-** saltaba para inundarlo de besos pero al ver a su novia mirarle se cortó (Naruto… con las pintas que me lleva y tan extrovertido… xDD)

Neji cogió su móvil y llamó a sus colegas concertando el lugar donde quedar. Él hacía esto encantado… pero no por Naruto, le agradaba complacer a su prima que se lo pidió con micho cariño.

A Naruto le seguían faltando un bajo y un guitarrista, cuando vio pasar a un chabal de su edad, pelo rojo (es pelirrojo pero además teñido de rojo fuego), con un tatuaje en la frente… sólo podía ser Gaara. Recordó que él tocaba la guitarra y la flauta travesera (uis, k insinuante xDD) peroo odiaba deber favores… y más si se trataba de él…

-** Neeeeeeee! Gaara! Ven un momento dattebayo!- ** vale… es débil… pero el premio es un vale para instrumentos nuevos y 6000 €uros!

Gaara se aproximó y ante la oferta del rubio aceptó. Además, para solucionar lo del bajista él también llamó a su hermano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el almacén abandonado, con las paredes llenas de graffitis, esperaban un chico con gafas negras, uno de pelo casco con unas cejas enormes, otro de pelo corto y moreno con una sonrisa amable y por último uno con tatuajes en la cara, todos en la puerta.

Shino se unió al grupo, no solía ir mucho pero no podía evitar apegarse a Kiba, quien se sonrojaba por su cercanía.

Neji presentó a Rock Lee, buen Dj, además de luchador y a Sai, buen guitarrista y también actor de teatro.

Gaara presentó al resto a su hermano Kankuro. Naruto ya le conocía, Kankuro tiene unas cuantas plantas de marijuana y la transporta en marionetas que tiene.

Todos entraron y empezaron a prepararse. Naruto era buen vocalista, cantaba muy bien, tanto o más que Sasuke. Además sabía tocar la guitarra y la batería, aunque de entre todo prefería cantar.

Se colocaron en el escenario y empezaron a ensallar canciones de SlipKnoT, Naruto esperaba triunfar con su actuación.

Fueron tocando temas del grupo y de otros grupos hasta tarde. Quedaron para el domingo volver a ensayar. Debían prepararse bien.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura salían del cuarto del moreno, acababan de hacer el amor y aunque ella estaba feliz, animada, él sentía que le faltaba algo…

**- (kuso… por qué me ha sabido a tan poco? Sé que lo he disfrutado pero… no me llena…. No me llena como..)-** pensabael Uchiha hasta que la pelirosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**- Te pasa algo cari?- **preguntó coquetamente la pelirosa.

**- No, nada, sólo pensaba…. La semana que viene es el festival y necesito ensayar más… el lunes quedaré con los chicos.-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el lunes y todos con energías renovadas entraron en el centro.

n rubio caminaba por el pasillo camino a su aula cuando vio a Ino.

**- Inooo! Qué tal estás? Qué te pasó?- **empezó a preguntar preocupado.

**- Os vi a ti y a Sasuke….- ** Naruto se calló y sonrojó, Ino se pellizcaba para no pensar en ello (recomendación médica xDD) –** estás con Sasu-chan?- **preguntó interesada

**- No! eso fue un error!. No sentimos nada el uno por el otro… fue una noche tonta y punto…. Por favor, no digas nada….- **Ino asintió mientras pensaba ella para sí que hacían buena pareja.

Ambos entraron a la clase.

Las horas pasaron hasta llegar la hora del patio. Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron un poco raros al principio pero ya estaban como siempre, peleando, jugando y riendo por los pasillos de camino al patio de recreo cuando se toparon con Ino…

**- Naru-chan, Sasu-chan… he pensado y bueno… podríais daros un beso? Me hace ilu… necesito volver a verlo! – **los chicos la miraban incrédulos, cómo se atrevía a pedirles eso? –** o contaré lo que vi…-**

Dicho esto los chicos se miraron y tragando saliva se dieron un beso oyendo cómo caía una carpeta al suelo.

Al girarse vieron a Sakura mirándoles con los ojos como platos y recogiendo su carpeta.

Para los chicos el mundo se acabó, Sakura lo contaría y serían el hazmerreír de todo el centro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el patio Sakura se amarraba a Sasuke como si nada, besándolo como siempre y sin ningún asco ni nada.

Entre ellos comentaban lo del festival de ése sábado. Naruto vió pasar a lo lejos a Neji acompañado de Lee y decidió presentárselos a Sasuke.

**- Vamos Sasu-chan, te presentaré a…- **Naruto se calló… las miradas se posaban en él y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –** Quería decir Sasuke jajaja, como somos tan amigos a veces me confundo… jajajaja - ** Eso a Sasuke le sonaba por lo que se sonrojó levemente.

Ambos corrieron para encontrarse con Neji y Lee, quienes se presentaron al instante… Naruto mientras le comentaba a Sasuke que Sai también ensayaría con ellos y que Gaara y Kankuro igual. Comentaron también la carta que recibieron:

"Por la retirada de varios grupos os damos la oportunidad de realizar 2 actuaciones por equipo". A lo que no se negaron, cada uno cantaría 2 canciones distintas.

A Sasuke no le hacía gracia que Gaara estuviera, después de saber que intentó liarse con su Naruto, un momento, su Naruto? Aquí algo falla…

Al acabar las clases Sasuke fue a entrenar mientras Naruto y Hinata quedaron en la casa Hyuuga, ella estaba sola.

Tras unos momentos maravillosos de pasión ella se abrazaba a su desnudo rubio que tenía cara melancólica.

**- (Hinata me ha hecho de lo mejor que sabe… y aunque antes estallaba de pasión, ahora… no sé, me falta algo… me siento vacío, sucio… no puedo olvidar esa noche kuso…)- **Hinata miraba a su rubio, pasó su vista a una foto de su primo sonrojándose y volvió a prestar atención al su rubito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana había estado bien. Las clases del profesor Kakashi simplemente trataron preguntas acerca del sexo y entre todos buscaban las respuestas a los dilemas. Trataron el uso de métodos anticonceptivos y algunos términos y bastante teórica.

Por lo demás… Naruto y Sasuke se trataban como siempre, Sakura… estaba más pegada a Sasuke y cuando hacían el amor ella se entregaba más al deleite de su moreno… no quería perderlo.

Era jueves por la tarde y todos estaban reunidos en el almacén abandonado (su cuartel secreto xDD).

Sasuke y Sakura llegaban de la mano cuando vieron al rubio y los demás entregándose con sus interpretaciones.

( A partir de ahora pondré links a videos para que os hagáis una idea. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke ni nadie se disfraza, van con ropas estilo metaleros y actuarán de forma semejante a los intérpretes originales. Las voces… serán un intermedio de las sullas y los cantantes… sí, mucha imaginación pero bueno xDD)

La canción que tocaban era **New Abortion** de **SlipKnoT** ( )

Sasuke se quedó muy sorprendido… se alegraba de tener unos grandes números preparados orque contra el rubio sería difícil ganar en el festival. Naruto parecía otro (el Kyubi existe! Y le va el metal! xDD), se metía perfectamente en el papel.

El rubio saltaba, cantaba… era increíble verle… si así eran sus ensayos… cómo sería en el escenario?

Por suerte el Uchiha tenía algo preparado para derocar el ritmo de SlipKnoT, su arma secreta.

Naruto al finalizar empezó otra canción, **The Shape**, también de **SlipKnoT** ( no había en concierto… es sólo la song)

Naruto seguía igual de impresionante, a Sasuke casi se le caía la baba al verle… ahí saltando como un loco acompañado de su grupo…. Neji tocaba la batería al más puro estilo de Joel Jordison, Kiba aporreaba sus tambores como Chris… Shino no tenía nada que envidiar a Shawn. Sai y Gaara, por poco alcanzaban la grandeza de Mick y James. Lee… cómo pinchaba el tío… parecía realmente Sid! Y por último, la voz del rubio… nada que envidiar a la de Corey… aunque Naruto era bueno cantando y ajustando su voz… él y el rubio parecían tener ése don en común... (tienen las gargantas ejercitadas xDD)

De pronto Naruto paró. Llamó la atención de Kiba y de Shino.

**- No lo hacéis mal pero para el sábado tendremos que entregarnos más. Debéis sentir la música… sentir cómo tocáis… mirad, así..- **Decía el rubio dando una señal

La música empezó, se colocó el micro para poder cantar mientras tocase.

**Gentil **de **SlipKnoT** ( )

Naruto aporreaba los tambores mientras gritaba… Shino al momento lo imitó… supo captar lo que pedía el rubio… intensificar la emoción en sus golpes… Kiba atendía mientras el rubio cantaba y tocaba.

Sasuke cada vez se sorprendía más al ver al rubio, era realmente impresionante su forma de tocar.

Cuando acabaron se preparaban para la última canción que ensayarían por ése día. Kiba se acercó a Shino quién le dio unos cuanttos consejos y quién le enseñó como debía tocar.

Narutto tomó agua… había cansado bastante la garganta…

**My Plague **de **SlipKnoT **( )

A Sasuke le encantaba esa canción y decidió deleitarse con lo que el rubio le ofrecía.  
Sakura miraba al rubio y pensaba qué podía ver Sasuke en él… recordó el año que Sasuke no estuvo… ella se sintió muy atraíad por Naruto y sabía que éste estuvo enamorado de ella, pero decidió esperar a su gran amor Sasuke.

Cuando acabó Naruto se fue a sentar, Sasuke fue detrás suya.

**- no lo haces nada mal eh dobe- s**onreía el moreno

**- Pues demuéstranos lo que sabes Sasukin - ** con una sonrisa pícara y mirada desafiante.

Los chicos retiraban los instrumentos que no utilizarían. Sasuke se preparó para cantar una canción de SOAD.

**Chop Suey – System Of A Down**

Al igual que los coros de Naruto los hacían Shino y Kiba, esta vez sólo Kiba los hacía.

Naruto observó el panorama, Shikamaru estaba dormido junto a Chouji… a ninguno de los dos les gustaba el metal. Ino ahora hablaba con Sakura y Hinata le agarraba del brazo besando su cuello.

Observaba como Sasuke cantaba y se movía… algo le decía que sería difícil vencerle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó el día tan esperado. Los nervios se podían palpar en el ambiente. Naruto aún intentando hacerse el fuerte temblaba del pánico… tanta gente… un solo fallo y lo perdían todo.

Sasuke estaba tranquilo, tenía preparada ya una canción para derrotar a su mejor amigo y rival… y si fallaba, tenía el plan be que gracias a su novia sería infalible.

Entraron en el pabellón y miraron las actuaciones que habían… el entrante serían Sakura y sus animadoras con una canción de Britney Spears. La actuación era más coreografía.

Vieron que Neji también actuaría por su cuenta. Sabiendo lo mucho que le agradaba el gothic metal y su predilección por la lengua alemana supieron de quién sería.

Sasuke iba muy seguro… contra su actuación SlipKnoT no tenía nada que hacer… A él también le gustaba el grupo, no tanto como al rubio, pero sabía cómo derrocarlo.

El festival dio comienzo. Salieron Sakura con las animadoras bailando mientras los demás estaban en el público viéndolas.

Llegó la actuación de Neji que cantó **Der Morgen Danach **de **Lacrimosa **( ) mientras Gaara le acompañaba con la flauta y Hinata le acompañaba con una coreografí expresiva además de darle los coros. Compañeros suyos tocaban los instrumentos.

La actuación era sencillamente espectacular, era el mejor en alemán de 1º de Bachiller.

Le tocaba al Uchiha. Naruto estaba impaciente por ver su actuación poniéndose en primera fila.

**Ruin **de **Lamb Of God **( )

Sasuke estaba increíble… nadie se esperara que saliera con una canción así… Naruto meditó sobre qué canción cantar y lo decidió.

La guitarra de Gaara hacía maravillas y Neji… era un Dios tocando la batería.

Sakura mirando a su novio esperaba que cantara Nymphetamine de Cradle of Filth para así salir ella y poder toquetearlo como parte del espectáculo… pero parecía no necesitar su ayuda.

Sasuke acabó recibiendo una gran ovación. Naruto subió al escenario y se preparó para su debut.

**People Shit ** de **SlipKnoT **( o )

Sasuke casi saltó del susto al oír el grito del rubio. Volvió a pasar, estaba como poseido, pero era genial.

Saltaba gritando y haciendo el loco… era genial… Sasuke sonreía para sí pensando en su plan.

**- Sakura, llama a tus chicas y diles que se cambien- **dicho esto por el moreno, la pelirosa fue corriendo a los vestuarios para avisarlas.

Mientras mirando como Gaara se acercaba al rubio y Sai igual… empezó a emparanoiarse con que todos eran gays e iban tras su rubio.. no, otra vez! Por qué pensaba en él como SU rubio?

El final de Naruto le garantizaba la victoria, todo el mundo crispaba, incluso el mismo moreno estaba eufórico, la actuación fue sorprendente y sin máscaras! Llegan a tenerlas…

**- Muy bien dobe… pero tengo un arma secreta- **el moreno sonreía superior señalando al escenario.

Estaban las animadoras vestidas de cuero negro y Sakura al frente esperando a Sasuke.

**- Pe-pero qué?- ** se preguntó el rubio mientras el moreno subía al escenario.

**Tainted Love ** de **Marilyn Manson **( )

Sasuke cantaba mientras las animadoras se movían sensualmente incitando al público. Hasta a él mismo le estaba provocando tal visión pero… al ver como toqueteaban a Sasuke sentía celos.

Sakura tenía la mirada fija en Naruto, que por supuesto se dio cuenta. Ella besuqueaba el cuello del moreno mientras tocaba su cuerpo, su paquete… a Naruto le entraban ganas de cargársela…. Ella le miraba como diciendo "esto es mío y tú no lo tendrás".

Algunas animadoras se quitaban la poca ropa que llevaban.

Verdaderamente las tornas se cambiaron, Sasuke llevaba toda la ventaja y todo con una orgía visual.

Cuando el moreno bajó con su pelirosa como una lapa en su brazo (xDD) el rubio se paró enfrente.

**- Eres un cabrón tío! Eso ha sido manipulación visual!- **le regañaba el rubio

**- Si ahora vas perdiendo te jodes- ** le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la primera fila.

**- (con que sí eh? Pues ahora verás…)-** pensó el rubito que miraba con celos como Sakura le cogía el culo al moreno.

El rubio subió al escenario, lo raro es que no estaban ni Kiba ni Shino ni sus tambores… sería una canción de otro grupo!

**Smells Like Teen Spirit **de **Nirvana** ( )

Increible! El rubio se decidió a tocar la guitarra mientras cantaba esa gran canción de Curt Kobain. Canción que pasó a la historia como el himno de todo adolescente y punto de partida del grunge.

Su voz era perfecta junto a la música y sus movimientos… sabía cómo imitar al ya difunto Kart en su gloria.

Todo el mundo se volvió loco, la actuación del rubio era la mejor de todas! Sasuke no podía quitarle los ojos de encima… estaba enbrujado….

Un grupo de tío formaron un círculo bailando grunge.

Al acabar la victoria estaba asegurada para el rubio que bajó del escenario siendo enseguida rodeado por la gente. Hasta Sakura estaba completamente impresionada

**- Pse… tenías ése As en la manga eh?...- ** se decía el moreno que también fue con el resto a felicitar al rubio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi salió al escenario como representante del jurado. El festival fue organizado entre el instituto y una organización musical.

**- Bien, bien… silencio…- **decía cansinamente – **silencio… CALLAROS PUTOS CRIAJOS DE MIERDA!- **todo el mundo O.O –** así mejor- **sonrió rascándose la nuca.

**- Ha habido un empate entre Naruto y Sasuke… el jurado ha decidido que canten juntos y que si ganan como equipo se podrán repartir el premio-**

La propuesta les agradó… cantar juntos… ambos se miraron y ruborizaron….

Los muchachos subieron… ya sabían qué canción cantar. La música empezó a sonar, Sasuke se puso una gorra y empezó la diversión.

**Faint **de **Linkin Park** ( ) (Siendo Mike Sasuke y Chester Naruto)

La gente saltaba y bailaba. Si los dos por separado eran geniales, juntos eran lo mejor.

**- Por eso son los más populares…-** se decía Ino.

Sakura y Hinata se enorgullecían de sus novios.

Ellos se miraban y sonreían de vez en cuando.

Cuando acabaron recibieron una ovación impresionante, silvidos, aplausos…. Gritos de quiero un hijo tuyo… estaban felices… habían cantado juntos y se lo habían pasado bien.

Sasuke se quitó la gorra al lado del rubio. Ambos se giraron quedando uno frente al otro. El momento era especial, habían estado muy compenetrados y una fuerte atracción los unía. No sabían como pero sus cuerpo ansiaban el roce, querían besarse o eso indicaban. Se iban acercando… sus respiraciones todavía irregulares por cantar y dar ése gran espectáculo se aceleraban.

Se sumergieron en los recuerdos de la otra noche… aquella pasión, todas esas sensaciones inigualables… no podían negarlo, se atraían mutuamente pero, sabían que no podían… tenían una reputación… los recuerdos les venían.

**_Flash Back_**

Estaban Naruto y Sasuke junto a otros chabales mayores ante dos chicos cogidos de la mano.  
**- Bah tíos, no seáis mariquitas- **decía el rubio

**- Jajajaja, seguro que os daréis bien por culo jajaja- **reía el moreno.

Entre ellos amargaban a dos chicos nuevos que eran gays y que lo demostraban tímidamente.

Los chicos empujaban a la pobre pareja y se reían de ellos.

Más tarde Naruto fue a ellos que se asustaron al verl pero él fue con buena fe.

-** Tranquilos… creo que nos hemos pasado un poco antes…-** con una profunda sonrisa los calmó.

Naruto al principio solía dar miedo a los nuevos, pero al poco todos le apreciaban… aunque fuera un gamberro tenía buen corazón…

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Sakura advirtió que se acercaban y llamó a Sasuke ,captando la atención de éste y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, que se giró mirándola. Iba a bajar del escenario mientras a Naruto los pensamientos le pasaban a gran velocidad. Qué debía hacer?

Al instante se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se separaba de él… era el momento… necesitaba saber si él… si él sentía lo mismo, aunque le costara su reputación y en fin, su vida.

Naruto cogió la miñeca del Uchuha que se giró mirándole. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba siendo besado con gran pasión por el rubio, con una mano en su nuca para intensificar el contacto.

Al instante el moreno correspondió el besto entrelazando sus lenguas.

Todo el mundo se quedó atónito. A Hinata se le cayó el refresco y empezaron a surcarle la cara lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos blancos.

Sakura cayó arrodillada en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo llorando.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio… todos el mundo menos Ino que daba saltos de alegría y sacaba fotos con su cámara digital para no olvidar ése momento.

Viendo lo que el resto, entre bastidores, Kiba y Shino empezaron a besarse también…

Neji se quedó mirando a la pareja… primero odió a Naruto por hhaber herido a su prima, pero… se lo agradeció, porque así él por fin podría tener su amor…

Hizo una señal a Lee quien empezó a tocar el piano eléctrico.

Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban, en medio de la gente, besándose.

Al instante oyeron la música sonar… sabían lo que debían hacer. El grupo acompañó con sus instrumentos a Lee mientras Sasuke y Naruto cogieron un micrófono y se dispusieron a cantar otra canción.

**In the End **de **Linkin Park **( )

Los chicos cantaban y el público se recuperaba de su impresión, prefirieron con comentar y disfrutar de la música.

Las animadoras intentaban consolar a Sakura que lloraba desconsoladamente. Hinata en el fondo se alegraba… ella estaba enamorada de dos chicos… Naruto y su primo… tal vez debiera corresponder al último… además, se alegraba de que Naruto encontrara el amor en el Uchiha, sabía que podrían cuidarse mutuamente.

Gaara miraba con celos… en el pasado Naruto le rechazó por no sentir nada por los hombres… y se acababa de besar con su mejor amigo… Gaara estaba muy celoso y cabreado… no podía consentirlo. (tantos porros no sientan bien… Shukaku)

Los chicos acabaron la canción con el toque de piano de Lee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto miraba a Sasuke y éste a él, estaban en el puerto celebrando su victoria en el festibal.

Habían repartido las ganancias entre todos los que colaboraron, incluidas Hinata y Sakura (las animadoras no que eran unas guarras xDD).

A su vez, sus ennovias les felicitaban por su… "salida del armario", comentarios que los ponían nerviosos y sonrojados de timidez.

Bebían unas cuantas rondas celebrándolo. No querían ni pensar en cómo les iría el lunes en clase.

Ino no paraba de sacarles fotos aunque no hiciesen nada y preguntando cosas como " quién será el uke?" "os turnareis?" "cómo os sentís siendo gays?"… a Sasuke se le hinchaba la vena de la sien… parecía que iba a explotar… no, explotó

**- Ino joder! El uke será Naruto – **recibiendo un gruto de quejido del rubio – **Nas, no pienso responder a nada y no me llames gay! A mí me siguen gustando las mujeres – **Naruto frunció el ceño, Sakura también escuchando la conversación (oniendo las antenas xDD) –** pero me gusta más el baka de Naruto, contenta?- ** con su "característica simpatía" habló el moreno.

-** Oye que a mí me siguen molando las tías Sasuke-teme, no te des tantos aires- ** Tenían las caras pegadas sacando los dientes y empujando a ver quién podía más (xD) – **y eso de uke lo serás tú!- **(Pobre Naruto… tendrá un trauma xDD).

Después de unas risas por el mal genio de los dos fueron a bailar…

Sasuke agarraba a Naruto entre sus brazos, se movían acompasados (Está sasuke detrás de Naruto porque es más alto… un poco más, y con los brazos pasando por su cintura juntándose en la tripa del rubio.)

Bailaban juntos cmo si la noche fuera eterna… deseaban eso, tranquilidad, pero sabían que el lunes todo cambiaría… serían los más populares de 4º pero… serían también las mariconas de 4º.

- **Naruto… no pienses más… has hecho bien… yo dudaba de lo que sentías…-** le susurraba al oido tiernamente. El rubio sonrió y se fundieron en un beso (como el del capítulo anterior pero en vez de sentados de pie), jugando con sus lenguas rozándo las rótulas de los pearcings causándose mil y una sensaciones placenteras.

**_Continuará…_**

**Bueno, tenéis suerte de que me inspirara currando y necesitase escribir, que conste. S ha gustado el cap? No hay lemmon pero os lo he hecho más didáctico udiendo ver y oir las canciones… (Inner: así les enganchas al metal xD).**

**He seguido la propuesta de juntar a Shino y Kiba… ya iré desarrollando su relacón. También sé que gusta la pareja Hyuuga así que los primis también acabarán juntitus n.n**

**Bueno… ya pasó… un cap cada día… qué agotamiento xDD**

**Pasemos a las reviews! **

**_Reviews:_**

**Zahia-vlc**Por fin han cortado eh? Espero que te guste también éste capi… no tiene lemmon pero hay un poco de todo xDD

**KyleRu: **Yoo? Pervertido? (inner: sí… y mucho) no sé de dónde sacas tú eso… xDD Así que te gustó el lemmon eh? Jajajaja ya me darás tu opinión sobre éste capi tan currado que he hecho xDD

**kennich: **Ya os estoy malcriando demasiado eh? Si es que el Tito Nait es demasiado generoso… (Inner: será cabrón… y se echa florecitas!). Bueno, espero que disfrutes también de éste capi ;)

**En el anterior ya lo dije y lo mantengo, no creo poder seguir malcriándoos más xD Las chuches las pilláis de otro lao xDD Gracias por leerme n.n**


	4. Noche de pasión, vida arruinada?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son obra y gracia del espíritu santo de Kishimoto xDD No me pagan ni nada por hacerlo…. (Inner: y pa qué coño lo haces?) …**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Yaoi (cualquier forma de vida homofóbica, retrógrada o intolerante frente al yaoi que no lea…), Lemmon (jujuju creo que os gustará jajaja Kakashi master perver rules!), SasuNaruSasu… cómo no… Otras parejas… ya me diréis cuales xDD**

**Cap.4 –Noche de pasión, vida arruinada? -**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**En el capítulo anterior….**_

Sasuke agarraba a Naruto entre sus brazos, se movían acompasados (Está sasuke detrás de Naruto porque es más alto… un poco más, y con los brazos pasando por su cintura juntándose en la tripa del rubio.)

_Bailaban juntos cmo si la noche fuera eterna… deseaban eso, tranquilidad, pero sabían que el lunes todo cambiaría… serían los más populares de 4º pero… serían también las mariconas de 4º._

_- **Naruto… no pienses más… has hecho bien… yo dudaba de lo que sentías…-** le susurraba al oido tiernamente. El rubio sonrió y se fundieron en un beso (como el del capítulo anterior pero en vez de sentados de pie), jugando con sus lenguas rozándo las rótulas de los pearcings causándose mil y una sensaciones placenteras._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La música sonaba, ellos bailaban abrazados… la noche iba bien y debían aprovecharla.

Un pelirrojo en la barra tomándose un tequila los observaba besándose mientras relamía sus labios…

**- Maldito Uchiha… y pensar que podría ser yo quien le besara…-** se decía enfurecido. Aunque la música no dejaba que fuera muy audible un moreno de pelo corto a su lado pudo oirlo perfectamente.

**- Veo que te mola el Uzumaki… lo siento por ti…-** dijo Sai sonriéndole falsamente

**- Y tú qué coño sabes? Naruto conmigo sería feliz…-** El moreno le cortó.

**- Sé lo que sientes por el rubio…-** Garra iba a explotarle pero el moreno siguió –** todo lo que sientes por el Uzumaki yo lo siento por Uchiha…-** Gaara abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Así empezarn una conversación haciendose cada vez más y más amigos.

Neji y Hinata estaban abrazados uno frente al otro, acariciándose tranquila y cariñosamente. Se podía contemplar en ellos un gran amor.

Sasuke se separó momentáneamente del rubio dejando que éste se girase para estar cara a cara.

**- Naruto… vente conmigo…-** decía el moreno.

**- Pero mi ropa… tendré que ir a por algo de ropa y avisar a Iruk…-** el rubio fue cortado por los labios y la lengua del moreno que yacía en él.

**- Entonces… es un sí?-** preguntó el moreno haciéndose el interesante.

**- Hai-** dijo el rubio con una mirada brillante, se podía palpar la ilusión y alegría en esos ojos.

**- Entonces vamos a tu casa, coges algo de ropa y…-** besó cálida y tiernamente los labios del rubio, un simple y casto beso con gran amor y significado –** pasaremos esta noche y mañana juntos… todo el tiempo- **abrazándolo contra sí con fuerza como si fuese a escapársele –**para siempre porque…-** el rubio le cortó respondiendo al abrazo con más fuerza.

**- Porque te quiero…-** dijo sinceramente el rubio dejando al moreno derretido entre sus dedos.

Se fundieron en otro beso lleno de pasión mientras sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música.

Ino al ver que se animaban se fue con ellos y empezaba a bailar sensualmente tocándolos…. Los veis tan de cerca…. Le gustaba esa imagen… los dos… tan guapos… besándose….

**- Ino, tranquilízate! O tendrán que volver a ingresarte por deshidratación… y seguramente por pérdida masiva de sangre…- **decía Kiba riéndose de Ino que encharcaba todo el suelo mientras bailaba.

Kiba giró su cara y a su lado estaba Shino, aún con las gafas puestas. Ambos acercaron sus rostros y se besaron.

**- Sabes que para mí esto no es una relación.- **dijo fría y seriamente el de las gafas de sol.

**- Lo sé…-** hizo amago de llorar –** pero con tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea así… seguiré hasta el final…-** dicho est por Kiba se fundieron en un nuevo y profundo eso.

Una pelirosa observaba l panorama… Hinata con Neji… Sasuke con Naruto… Kiba con Shino? Se empezaba a sentir frustrada… apretaba su puño con fuerza… tenía rabia…

-** Sakura-chan! Qué haces aquí tan sola sin disfrutar de tu juventud?- **gritaba un moreno de pelo casco y cejas muy gruesas.

**- Déjame Lee! No estoy de humor…. Sasuke me ha dejado y por el aka de Naruto! Sabes cómo me siento?-** le replicaba la pelirosa.

**- Entiendo… pero parece que se quieren y… es momento de que encuentres un nuevo amor!- **dijo cogiéndo las manos de la pelirosa mirándola a la cara con ése brillo en sus ojos y su dentadura (Es que los focos de la disco…xD)

La pelirosa se zafó del agarre del pobre Lee dejándolo ahí solo.

En la discoteca sonaba mOBSCENE de Marilyn Manson… y nuestros queridos muchachos bailaban por separado quedándose con todas las chicas y algunos chicos del lugar… todos bailaban, hacían los coros… la verdad es que ambos tenían mucho carisma. Hacían movimientos insinuantes mientras las chicas los tocaban al bailar. A ratos se juntaban y besaban dando a entender que estaban juntos, pero eso no rompió el ambiente y todos siguieron bailando.

Tras un rato muy animado un rubio y un morena fuera de la discoteca se iban camino a la casa del Uzumaki para recoger su ropa. Esta vez iban sobrios, a pesar de que habían bebido algo… querían disfrutar 100 todo lo que hiciesen esa noche.

Se cogían de la mano mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Eran realmente felices… no pensaban en lo que les esperaría el lunes, preferían seguir juntos y pensar en eso, ellos dos juntos… sin nadie más….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la residencia Uzumaki un chico de pelo moreno era perseguido por un chico de pelo gris, ambos desnudos, a lo largo y ancho del apartamento.

**- Vamos Irukaaa, que no es para tanto!- **gritaba el peligrís

**- Que nooo! Que tú no me metes nata en el culo pedazo de cerdo!-**

- Pero si es para probar!- se paró dejando de perseguir a Iruka, al verlo Iruka también dejó de correr dejando un espacio de márgen… por si a caso –** Si te echo nata por los pezones, el pecho, la tripa… por tu rabo, tus piernas… no te molesta, pero si te lo echo en el culo sí?-** preguntaba muy serio el peligrís

**- Vaya… no sabía que fuese tan importante…-** se acercaba el moreno tomando la cara del peligrís con su mano, alzando su mentón – **Es que me da cosa que… -** sin poder acabar el pligrís con cara viciosa le había clavado la boquilla del tapón de nata (ya sabéis, el tapón ése que se aprieta para que salga montada..)

**- Ya eres mío Iruukaaaaaa!- **canturreaba el peligrís apretando el botón dejando el culo cubierto por nata, tanto dentro como fuera.

**- Yaig! Qué haces anormal?- **le gritaba el moreno.

Poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado el peligrís contestó –** ponerte más rico para comerte mejor…- **Iruka lo miraba con cara -.-U

Kakashi, aprovechando la baja guardia de su koi lo tiró al suelo boca arriba abriéndole las piernas y lamiendo su entrada con una cara completamente pervertida. Iruka gemía mordiéndose el uño… no quería darle el placer al peligrís de saber que su absurda idea le estaba gustando… y mucho.

Ambos estaban en el suelo delante de la puerta de entrada a la casa. Oyeron un pequeño ruido fuera, cuando giraron sus caras mirando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio y un moreno con ojos como platos Oo

**- Kyaaaa! Por Dios Iruka, Kakashi, id a vuestro cuartoooo dattebayo!- **gritaba escandalizado el rubio.

**- Es que es muy pequeño… me gusta sentirme libre y ahí dentro mis pelotas están estrechas…- **sonreía feliz el peligrís rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke le dio un leve codazo a Naruto para que reaccionara…. Con lo que acababa de ver prefería no hablar… en su mente volaban ideas retorcidas tan o más perversas que las de Kakashi… aunque mejor no fiarse… el peligrís es muy peligrís…

**- Eh, nani? Ah sí… Iru-chan, vengo a por algo de ropa y la maleta del insti, pasaré el resto del finde con Sasuke- **cogiéndole de la cintura y posando su mano en el pecho del moreno – **el lunes ya volveré contigo…-**

Iruka se estaba emocionando… al fín estaban juntos… si es que ya desde pequeños estaban destinados a ser pareja.

**_Flash Back_**

- Sasuke-teme! Devuélveme el lápiz!- un rubito de 7 años corría detrás del moreno por su preciado lápiz

**- No te lo daré dobe- **mostrándole el ojo y sacando la lengua.

El rubio se lanzó agarrando las piernas del moreno haciendo que se cayera.

**- Te tengo- **dijo el rubio con sonrisa zorruna – **y ahora mi lápiz..-**

- No te lo doy- dijo el moreno cambiando las tornas poniéndose encima del rubio –** pesabas mucho usuratonkachi…-**

Naruto bajo el moreno intentaba zafarse pero no pudo.

**- Ne… Sasu-chan… te… te casarías conmigo?- **dijo el rubito con una mirada con estrellitas . y algo sonrojado dejando al moreno cortado… mientras el rubio tomó el control colocándose nuevamente arriba y cogiendo su lápiz – **Te lo creíste baka jajajaja- **reía el rubio algo sonrojado dejando al moreno sonrojado también.

Iruka que contemplaba en silencio la escena sabía que esa mirada, ése sonrojo… Naruto realmente lo sentía… y por la reacción del moreno… él también… en ése momento fue cuando se sintió más feliz de los chicos a su cargo.

Mientras, los dos jugaban corriendo uno tras el otro riendo y riendo…

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- Vaya Sasuke, tan pronto te lo quieres quitar? Deja al menos que vuestro sensei lo pruebe antes…. Sólo será pasa saber si es apto para una fuerte penetración…- a Kakashi se le caían las babas pero fue cortado por un puñetazo de Iruka.

**- Baka! Para eso ya me tienes a mí!- **gritaba el moreno de la cicatriz algo enojado

**- Pero no es lo mismo Iru-chan… el culito de tu hijo es virgen y más estecho, además de redondito y bien puesto…** - explicaba con gran detalle el peligrís, cosa que enojaba Iruka.

A Sasuke se le caían las babas con la descripción que daba su sensei. Se imaginó al rubio con el culito abierto suplicando que no le hiciera mucho daño…. La hemorragia nasal fue incontenible.

**- Estás bien Sasu-chan?- **preguntaba el rubio. El moreno asintió ahora recordando su última sesión en el baño… recordaba ése culito con el agua recorriéndolo… -** Bien… voy a por mis cosas y a por unos taponcillos… sangras mucho ¬¬U – **Sasuke rió como un tonto mientras que el rubio de iba a su cuarto a por el material.

Dando vueltas a la explicación de su sensei cayó en una cosa…

**- Y tú cómo sabes todo eso del trasero de Naruto!- **gritaba furioso el Uchiha.

**- Porque por las noches, tras acostarme con Iruka, voy a su cuarto y me deleito masturbándome con su lindo cuerpecito…- **los dos morenos crugían sus manos mirándolo con cara de asesinos, el peligrís empezó a reír tontamente – **jajajaja, es broma….- **(a saber, viniendo de ti…xD)- **lo sé por el día que fuimos a la playa, Iru-chan, el bañador se le marcaba mucho además de que le vi cambiándose- **una cara lasciva se dibujó en el rostro del peligrís.

Iruka se lanzó sobre su koi golpeándole, tirándole de la cara…. (como en Shin-chan, deformando el rostro… xD) mientras el Uchiha imaginaba ahora al rubio en la playa… con un bañador ajustado…. Un chorro de sangre le salió con fuerza mientras un poco de babilla se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios

**- (He de llevar a Naruto a la playa…)- **pensaba para sí el Uchiha.

Naruto salió con su maleta del insti y una bolsa con ropa, neceser… lo básico para estar en casa del Uchiha.

Ambos muchachos se despidieron de sus senseis, que al momento siguieron a lo suyo, y se fueron a casa del moreno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hacía tiempo que no iba a casa de su koi… espera, ya son kois? Sí… ellos se aman… y lo saben…

Cuando entraron al rubio le inundaron recuerdos de las pocas veces que estuvo ahí. La casa seguía tan limpia como siempre y decorada con muy buen gusto.

El Uchiha no se resistió más y empezó a besarlo con pasión llevándolo hasta el salón donde lo dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Estaban desenfrenados cuando un ruido les cortó el royo. Las tripas de Naruto rugían.

**- Gomen n.nU tienes ramen?-** se disculpó el rubio

**- Sí.. en la cocina… voy a prepararte un poco- ** dijo el moreno depositando un beso en sus labios y guiñándole un ojo.

Así salió el moreno del saló yendo a la cocina. Naruto aprovechó para coger sus cosas y llevarlas al cuarto de Sasuke. Hacía tiempo que no iba pero todavía recordaba dónde estaban las habitaciones.

Tras comerse un cuenco hasta arriba de ramen Naruto ya estaba listo para seguir a lo suyo con su uke.

Estaban sentados en el sofá mirando una película en el plus, hacían El Señor de los Anillos el retorno del rei.

Naruto posaba su cabeza en e pecho del Uchiha que le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

Cuando acabó la película Naruto se estiró un poco alargando los brazos hacia arriba. Sasuke, mientras tanto, hizo un poco de zapping acabando en una peli porno que hacían en el plus.

Ambos se miraron y prestaron atención a la peli. Naruto se sentó bien, atendiendo una escena en la que la chica se abría de piernas mientras se la comía a un chico y otro le hacía sexo oral a ella (Dios… esto no es para menores… U.U).

Al ver el interés del rubio ahora el moreno fue quien posó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Naruto se sonrojó violentamente al sentirle. Sasuke ocultaba su rubor juntándose al ansiado cuerpo del rubio.

**- Ne… Sasu-koi… vamos a tu cuarto?- **preguntó el rubio algo tímido.

El moreno no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído… Naruto le había llamado koi! Lo aceptaba como novio! Se sentía enormemente feliz.

**- Naru-koi… esas cosas no se piden…-** dicho esto sellaron sus labios despertando su lujuria y deseo mutuo.

Caminaban por el pasillo quitándose las camisas el uno al otro y dejando el cinturón por el camino.

Se sentaron en la cama del moreno y siguieron besándose, jugando con sus lenguas, lenguas que se retorcían y tocaban… lenguas que les abrían las puertas al placer.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con suaves caricias que erizaban su bello y les propiciaban placer.

Al poco rato ya no llevaban pantalones y sólo en boxers, tumbados en la cama, Naruto sobre Sasuke, seguía n besándose mientras una mano del rubio inspeccionaba el interior del boxer de su koi mientras el moreno repetía lo mismo en el boxer del rubio.

**- Naruto… quiero llegar contigo hasta lo más alto… sólo si tú quieres…--** le dijo el moreno.

**- Claro quie quiero, baka. Deseo llegar a todo contigo… porque te quiero- ** dicho esto volvieron a besarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Yo me voy Gaara, ya he bebido demasiado, además… esos dos ya estarán a lo suyo… con lo que me gustaría a mí que Sasuke me diera bien fuerte..- **comentaba Sai al pelirrojo.

**- Es que eres uke nenaza?-** dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo.

**- No, pero por Sasuke… sería perfectamente uke… aunque ser su seme tampoco estaría nada mal jajaja-** se reía muy bebido

**- Pues yo… no sabes cómo me viciaría con el culito de Naruto jajajaja-**ambos estaban muy bebidos.

-** Tengo una idea… el lunes nos dan los instrumentos nuevos, no? – **el pelirrojo asintió mientras escuchaba al moreno – **pues vamos a ensayar canciones al almacén… y mientras… aprovechamos para acercarnos a ellos…-**

- Me parece una idea estúpida y absurda… no está mal jajaja- reían ambos mientras se iban de la discoteca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-** Sasukeeeee!- **gemía el rubio mientras el moreno introducía su miembro en su boca. – **MMMM sí, sigue así ahh!-**

Sasuke se deleitaba con los gemidos de su rubio, era superior a sus fuerzas. Su longitud era tan adictiva… le encantaba succionarla y sentir el estremecimiento de su koi al hacerlo.

**- Qué pasa usuratonkachi? Te gusta lo que hago?- **preguntó pícaramente el moreno.

El rubio giró la cara molesto con las mejillas hinchadas y ruborizadas a la par que cruzaba los brazos. Sasuke dio una lamida a la longitud del rubio haciendo que gimiera. Con ése éxito el moreno sonrió pervertidamente volviendo a llevarse el miembro a la boca dejando a Naruto rendido gimiendo y jadeando pidiendo más.

**- Sa-Sasuke voy… para! o… m-me voy a…. ****ah!- **dicho esto el rubio se derramó en la boca del moreno que gustosamente tragaba esa esencia lamiendo el miembro del Uzumaki en busca de más.

Relamiéndose subió a la altura de la cara del rubio y lo besó compartiendo el sabroso gusto del rubio mientras éste con una mano bajaba el boxer del moreno.

Ahora era el rubio quien jugaba masturbando al moreno mientras lamía sus pezones y bajaba al ombligo.

**- Na-ruto p-por favor… hazlo ya!- **el moreno no podía aguantarlo… sería la venganza del rubio por haberlo hecho esperar.

Naruto dejó de masturbar a su amado y empezó a bajar hasta sus muslos y empezó a lamerlos. Sasuke no cabía en sí mismo… necesitaba que el rubio se la tragara, lo estaba excitando demasiado.  
Uzumaki subió a la altura del rostro del Uchiha y le dijo –** Ten paciencia, lo bueno está por llegar- **besó sus labios – **te voy a hacer disfrutar como nunca…-** se dirigió al cuello y empezó a morder dejando una marca.

Ahora fue a por el lóbulo y lo mordió con cuidado mientras su mano volvía a masturbar al moreno. Lamía su oreja y el Uchiha ya no sabía cómo reaccionar… su cuerpo se estremecía, no podía contener sus gemidos acompañados de unos jadeos excitantes para ambos.

El Uchiha ya no sabía cómo suplicar…. El rubio satisfecho empezó a lamer la punta del miembro del moreno arrancándole un gemido.

Lamía de arriba abajo, hacía círculos con la lengua en la punta, succionaba y finalmente chupaba el miembro con gran dedicación.

Los dos estaban desmadrados… su excitación superaba con creces la de la vez anterior. Esta vez… esta vez lo harían, se entregarían.

El moreno no duró mucho más y se derramó en la boca del Uzumaki soltando un fuerte gemido.

Naruto se tragó el jugo y besando a su koi lo compartió con él.

Se miraban a los ojos, estaban muy excitados. Entones Naruto se giró dejando su trasero a merced de su moreno agachando cabeza.

**- bu-bueno… de-deberías ha-cerme tu-yo, n-no?- **tartamudeaba el rubio con algo de miedo recibiendo la cara de incomprenión del moreno

**- Baka…- **dijo tomando los dedos del rubio e introduciéndolos en su boca – **Acabo de correrme… hasta que esté listo… dame tú – **le dedicó una sonrisa –** Sé que me dolerá… y mucho, pero… me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma… hazlo-**

Naruto agradecido comenzó a estimular la entrada de moreno. Supuso que sería semejante a cuando masturbaba a Hinata así que primero introdujo un dedo, Sasuke se tensó un poco por la intrusión.

El rubio fue haciendo circulitos preparando la entrada. Al momento introdujo un segundo dedo ya recibiendo un leve quejido del moreno.

Naruto acariciaba su vientre para relajarlo mientras movía los dedos… de dentro a fuera y haciendo círculos.

Al momento le fue introducido un tercer dedo al moreno que contenía su dolor. Tenía miedo pero saber que su rubio lo desvirgaría lo hacía enormemente feliz.

sacó los dedos y con su lengua, el rubio, comenzó a lubricar la entrada ya dilatada para hacerle el menor daño posible a su moreno.

**- Naruto, por-fa-favor.. me-métemela ya!- **el Uchiha no podía más… estaba muy excitado y necesitaba del rubio.

Estaba Sasuke tumbado boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas con lo que Naruto pudo dilatar y lubricar. El moreno posaba sus piernas sobre los hombros del rubio dejando su entrada libre en el borde de la cama.

Naruto acercó su longitud e introdujo la punta. Sasuke se contenía… le dolía pese que había sido dilatado. Naruto intentó calmarlo masturbándole. Cuando se hubo relajado el rubio empujó un poco más.

**- Kyaaaaa!- **gritó el moreno.

Naruto se preocupaba más de que Sasuke estuviera a gusta más que de su propio placer.

**-No pasa Nada Naru-chan, estoy bien… sigue!- **Sasuke insistía y Naruto no podía negarse.

Con un último empujón, Naruto metió toda su longitud en el interior de su moreno. Sasuke chilló pero los labios de Naruto pronto acallaron su sufrimiento.

Poco a poco el dolor desaparecía. Al sentirlo el rubio empezó a mover su pelvis entrando y saliendo de su koi… Sasuke era tan estrecho y cálido… la sensación era inimaginable para el rubio.

Sasuke gemía extasiado… el rubio lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Naruto aumentaba su velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas… Sasuke no podía aguantarlo… tanto placer era demasiado para él…

Al poco el moreno se corrió embriagando su vientre y el del rubio que lo besaba. Al momento el rubio estalló en el interior de Sasuke.  
su  
Había sido genial, se sentía tan bien… quería incluso probarlo.

Uzumaki salió del moreno arrastrando consigo un poco de su esencia. Volvió a lamer el miembro del Uchiha haciendo que éste se volviera tan rígido como antes.. Bajó las piernas del moreno y con los mismos dedos que usó antes dilató su virginal entrada.

Sasuke lo miraba maravillado, su rubio estaba lanzado y eso le gustaba (hombreee, mi Narutin es de armas tomar xDD).

Cuando se hubo dilatado un poco se posó sobre el moreno con su entrada pegada al miembro del Uchiha.

-**Sa-sasuke, bésame..- **y fundiéndose en un beso bajó de golpe dejando toda la longitud del Uchiga en su interior.

El dolor era inmenso pero podía soportarlo. Los labios de su koi acallaban su llanto.

Al poco rato el dolor hubo desaparecido y el rubio se movía de arriba abajo. El moreno disfrutaba mientras besaba a su koi y lo masturbaba.

Mientras Naruto subía y bajaba la pelvis del moreno se movía para profundizar la penetración y darse más placer.

Para cambiar un poco Naruto se tumbó de lado y detrás suyo, Sasuke, siguió penetrándolo mientras con una mano lo masturbaba. Jugaban con sus lenguas, realmente les estaba encantando eso, era maravilloso.

Al cabo de un rato Naruto se vino en la mano del Uchiha que lamió el resultado placenteramente mientras el rubio también intentaba lamer algo de su esencia.

El moreno estalló en el interior del rubio consumando así su amor.

La noche había sido perfecta, y un rubio acompañado de su moreno se dormían juntos en la cama del moreno, deseando poder vivir siempre así, juntos y llenos de pasión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al amanecer un joven moreno despertó en su cuarto. Tocó a su lado pero no había nadie.

**- Naruto?- **susurró el moreno antes de oír el ruido de la sartén abajo.

Se puso unos boxers y bajó a la cocina para ver qué preparaba su rubio.  
Al llegar se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando al rubio sólo con una camisa larga tapando sus intimidades. Cuando se agachaba se veía un poco ése culito tan preciado.

Naruto se manejaba bien en la cocina, parecía preparar tortitas, tostadas y… ramen?

**- Naruto, no tenías por qué hacerlo, no tienes que pagarme el polvo de ayer noche…- **dijo con tono de superioridad y algo de arrogancia el moreno

A Naruto le sobresaltó el comentario, no había oído a su koi bajar. Se giró a observarle y estaba ahí, en el marco de la puerta con pose sexy… Naruto sólo le sacó la lengua por el comentario anterior.

**- Ne… qué prepara el rubito más guapo del mundo?- **decía abrazándolo por la espalda.

Su paquete rozaba con en culo del rubio quien se dio cuenta.

- **(sí sí, arréglalo tú ahora…) Preparo lo que he podido pillar por…- **no pudo acabar de hablar que sus labios se habían sellado junto a los del moreno –**( como decía… ya lo has arreglado cari…)-** pensó.

Dando una vuelta por donde trabajaba el rubio ojeó lo que estaba preparando… tenía muy buena pinta…

-** Piensa que tenemos que ducharnos…- **le susurró el moreno al oído al rubio dando una palmada agarrando una nalga del rubio cosa que lo hizo alzarse un poco (como un saltito xDD).

El rubio se giró y agarrando fuertemente el paquete de su koi le dijo **– Tranquilo pequeño, ya te daré lo tuyo…-** y volviendo a lo que hacía ambos se pusieron a reír.

**  
**Los chicos desayunaron, Sasuke tortitas y tostadas con mermelada mientras que el rubio se tomó un cuenco de ramen.

Juntos se ducharon tocándose con picardía viendo como el otro se provocaba y excitaba. Se lavaron el uno al otro, se limpiaron todo el cuerpo y se secaron mutuamente…. Todo lo hacían con cariño y esmero con tal de favorecer su relación, lo hacían todo por que su pareja disfrutara y se sintiera bien.

Pasaron la mañana juntos, a penas sin ropa ya que nadie les vería.

Cuando llegó el cartero Sasuke abrió la puerta para firmar un correo certificado. El muchacho pudo observar la poca ropa del moreno y como detrás de él se le agarraba otro chico sonriendo abiertamente, de forma zorruna.

El cartero al salir del recinto Uchiha empezó a pellizcarse y a babear como loco.

Después de comer los chicos miraron un poco la tv… a final optaron por ir al parque a dar una vuelta, sería su primera cita oficial… eran amantes, lo habían decidido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el parque caminaban tranquilamente de la mano. Se habían vestido a lo surfer (ropa de billabong, Rip Curl…).

Los dos sonreían… eran muy felices, más de lo que jamás habrían imaginado.

Se subieron a un árbol. Naruto sacó una navaja y dibujó un corazón que ponía "NaruxSasu" y abajo el Uchiha con el suyo escribió "SasuxNaru". Se miraron sonrientes y se besaron.

Corrían por el césped, se columpiaban en el parque, se tiraban por el césped dando vueltas uno sobre otro finalmente besándose…

Se lo pasaban muy bien, los dos juntos… era lo único que importaba pero… Naruto puso una cara algo deprimida a pesar de que sonreía haciendo ver felicidad, llevaba un rato con esa sonrisa amarga…

**- Qué te pasa Naru-chan?- **preguntó preocupado el moreno.

**- Es que… no puedo evitar pensar que mañana…. En clase….- **El moreno abrazó consolando a su rubio.

**- Tranquilo… no podrán con nosotros. Además, tenemos a nuestros amigos que nos apoyan y defienden… y si las cosas se ponen feas… entre tú y yo damos una paliza a cualquiera…- **el Uchiha le propició una de sus mejores sonrisas.

El rubio se hubo calmado, pero el moreno también se temía qué podrían hacer sus compañeros… pero estando juntos nada podría con ellos… ni con su felicidad.

Ambos siguieron disfrutando del día hasta que fue lo bastante tarde para volver a casa, cenar y descansar para un nuevo día… posiblemente el inicio de la peor etapa de sus vidas… no lo sabían, pero debían saberlo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rubio y un moreno caminaban uno al lado del otro llegando a las puertas de su insti. Tomaron aire y se adentraron en las entrañas del edificio.

Por el momento todo iba bien… alguna que otra chica se giraba y después murmuraba a la de al lado… no era tan diferente de lo normal.

Se encontraron con Ino y Shikamaru, Ino los miraba muy muy ilusionada… por fin tenía dos amigos gays aunque ellos afirmaran sentirse todavía atraídos por mujeres…

**- Y qué habéis hecho eh pillines?- **las babas no cabían en la boca de la Yamanaka y su nariz perdía considerable sangre.

**- Que problemático… tened suerte, ya sabéis que no son muy tolerantes por aquí…-** advirtió Shikamaru.

El caso es que ellos sabían muy bien cómo se burlaban y amaraban a los homosexuales ahí… ellos durante un tiempo formaban parte de esos torturadores.

Observaron una cabellera rosa acercarse saludándoles. Era Sakura que parecía estar de mejor humor, ya no parecía afectada por su roptura con el Uchiha.

**- Hola chicos! Qué tal están mis gays favoritos? A no, que no sois gays…. Bieno, mis bis- **sonreía falsamente-** cómo habéis pasado el fin de semana juntos?- **lla pelirrosa era lo menos discreta posible… quería que a la gente que la escuchara no le quedaran dudas.

**- Pues muy bien, y no sabes lo que me gusta estar con Naru-chan… hay alguien que me comprende en éste mundo al fin y además me da gran placer, no como tú…- **eso fue un golpe muy bajo por parte del Uchiha

**- Así que has dejado que te den por culo no? jajaja ya te veo a cuatro patas y Naruto dándote como una perra (Inner: por qué mi novio tenía que ser la nenaza?)-**

- Sakura, si tienes envidia te jodes, Sasu-chan y yo estamos juntos y lo que hagamos no es de tu incumbencia….- Naruto acudió al rescate xDD

Sakura empezó a manosear al rubio… le tocaba por todo aferrándose a él, oliendo su cuello… Naruto estaba estático y ruborizado mientras Sasuke miraba a su ennovia con impresión y algo de rabia.

**- Déjalo mala puta!- **gritó el moreno captando la atención de todo el mundo que miraban a Sakura acusadoramente..

Los ojos de Sakura amenazaban con llorar. Naruto se quedó sorpendido ante la reacción de su moreno… era celoso… tenía celos por él! Eso hizo sentirse feliz al rubio.

**- Muy bien Sasuke, tú lo has querido maldito maricón de mierda!- ** dicho esto la pelirrosa se alejó de ellos

La pareja por su parte siguió hasta su aula. Tomaron asiento y esperaron un emocionante día de clase (léase aburrido además de catastrófico xD)

**_Continuará…_**

Bueno, aquí el cuarto capi con un lemmon considerablemente largo, no os podéis quejar n.nU

Sakura… todavía no sabéis lo mala que es ni cuales serán sus intenciones… pero va a ser peor que una almorrana en el culo xDD

Advierto además de que en un futuro a éste fic le añadiré algo de yuri… como aquí lo que mola es el yaoi pondré señales de advertencia bien grandes al principio y final del yuri ;) pero eso ya os digo, más adelante…

Os gustan las parejas establecidas? Queréis lemmon entre alguna de las parejas ya establecidas o en nuevas parejas? Podéis hacer las peticiones y recomendaciones que queráis en vuestros reviews ;)

Y hablando de Reviews… contestaré unas cuantas  


**  
_Reviews_**

**Zahia-vlc**Bueno Zai, no sé si éste cap me habrá salido tan dulce como el anterior… le he metido demasiado limón al pastel, no:P Gracias por tu review, siempre es un placer leerte.

**Aoi-Hikawa**Vaya pues que suerte tuviste n.n Me alegra saber que mi fic está gustando… estas cosas animan a seguir :P Espero que disfrutes éste tanto como los anteriores ;)

**ritsuka-sasuke**Me pasé? En qué? jajajaja bueno mis consentidas, todo sea por la perversión y yaoización de las masas xDD Kishimoto yaoista!

**Prozakita**Quién sabe, tal vez si leen el fic…. xDD Me alegra que hayas disfrutado del fic, espero que este capi te agrade también n.n

**NekiTa**Jajaj, veo que también viste mi fic en Amor-Yaoi jajaja A lo de mi club de fans… soy demasiado tímido (Inner: pero bien que escribes guarradas y pones fotos tuyas por Internet..) ejem n.nU xDD Espero que este cap también te guste ;)

**maca-chan15**Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n A lo de mis comentarios… a mis amigos/as les resultan graciosos… En este capítulo he procurado no poner muchos jeje, reconozco que me pasé un poco poniendo comentarios cada 3 lineas casi jajaja Espero que te agrade ;)

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo. Qué prefería más Sasuke seme o uke? En el lemmon ambos han tenido oportunidad de probar… quién será merecedor del puesto semme y del de uke? Está claro… pero para variar un poco…. xDD**

Un saludo y Domo arigato gozaimasu por leerme n.n

Atte: Tito Nait xD


End file.
